


A Sith's Love is Dangerous

by Cherriemaries



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Captivity, Crying, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gaslighting, I tag as I go, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Spanking, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Violence, force supressant collars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriemaries/pseuds/Cherriemaries
Summary: Obi-wan knows what is best for Anakin and will do what ever he must to keep him safe. Even turn to the dark side.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 134
Kudos: 321





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first fanfic ever so please be kind to me and leave comments and kudos and like just tell me if you like it please? Also I dunno how to use AO3 lol.
> 
> Also I got inspired by "Mine to Keep" written by lazilywayward and that's how this fic came to be. So go check that out please because it is absolutely amazing.
> 
> Edit: This fic is no more unfortunately QQ

“Master?” Anakin whispered as he neared the room with the ajar door exposing the soft glow of light that unmistakably came from a holo movie. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. Obi-Wan never watched movies unless Anakin forced him to view one with him. Although to be fair, that did not really occur much anymore since Anakin began dating Padme and had started spending less and less time with his former master. Anakin grew worried for his friend. He silently opened the door and found Obi-Wan sitting on the couch in the living room in the dark. Obviously, the lights were off because the holo movie would show better that way but it made Anakin feel uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. Nonetheless, he sucked it up- _ he was a Jedi for Force’s sake _ -and approached the couch. 

“Good evening, dear one,” Obi-Wan greeted him as he turned his head to face Anakin, who was fiddling with his sleeves to the side of the sofa. He smiled warmly as he watched his former padawan fidget like he used to when he was just a little boy. Obi-Wan reminisced about how a young Anakin followed him around like a little duckling after Qui Gon died and he had to become the boy’s master. 

Anakin was so little and naïve to the ways of the world. He had depended solely on Obi-Wan to take care of him since he left his mother behind and joined the order. Obi-Wan loved every moment of it. He loved when Anakin had a nightmare about his time in slavery and climbed into his bed for comfort after he granted permission. He loved when Anakin came running into his arms when the other padawans bullied him for being an ex-slave. He loved when Anakin hurt himself while playing outside and immediately ran to him for aid instead of a rusty old medical droid. Obi-Wan adored the trust, admiration and love that Anakin had for him even when he grew older. Even as a teenager, he still needed Obi-Wan. Sure, he had some attitude and angsty mannerisms, but it was okay, because Obi-Wan knew how to soothe and care for him, even when he did not want it. Obi-Wan used to be a fundamental part in Anakin’s life and he was very pleased with that since Anakin was also important to him. 

All of that changed one morning when Anakin returned home from his mission on Naboo with numerous, fresh red hickeys trailing down his slender neck. Obi-Wan had seen red when he saw those love marks on  _ his _ boy.

Obi-Wan was not a fool.

He knew that it had to be that senator, Padme Amidala, who tainted his padawan. He remembered having to meditate before asking Anakin about his relationship with the senator. He also remembered thrashing his meditation chambers fifteen minutes later as he recalled Anakin’s jubilant voice chanting that he loved Padme and that they were dating. Obi-Wan was furious and, for some reason, releasing his emotions into the force was not helping him anymore. He was at a loss. He could not just idly stand by and let his padawan blatantly break the jedi code but at the same time he did not want to hurt Anakin. So, Obi-Wan hatched a brilliant plan to save Anakin from himself.

“Hello Master,”Anakin replied softly before sitting down next to Obi-Wan on the couch as he had gestured. “How come you're watching a holo movie? I thought you didn’t like them,”Anakin queried as he watched the movie play out in front of him. It was one of his all time favourites. Anakin smiled as he watched a particularly amusing scene.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a small fond smile and responded honestly, “I miss spending time with you. I hoped that we could watch this film together.” Anakin turned to look at his Master with a sad smile on his face.“I miss hanging out with you as well Master. I just don’t have that much free time anymore. Padme's been really busy with her senator duties and I with my Jedi missions and we must schedule our limited free time to be together,” Anakin said a bit frustratedly.

“That is not healthy for you, Anakin. You need time to rest and recuperate,” Obi-Wan responded with concern and laid his hand on Anakin’s thigh with a slight squeeze.

Anakin nodded and replied, “I know, Master. But…I have to spend time with her. I love her and I don’t want her to feel neglected.” He sighed,”Besides, this is the only way. It’s not like I can ask her to leave the senate for me.”

Obi-Wan perked up at that and smiled slightly before schooling his features. This would work in his favour and it should not hurt his love. Well, not much anyway. He regarded Anakin with a serious expression and preened inside as he saw his boy looking at him for guidance. His sweet, poor boy really could not survive without his master. And because of this, Obi-Wan lost the little bit of guilt that he had in his heart for the manipulation that he was about to inflict on his padawan.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this dear one but if she truly loved you, she would leave the senate,” Obi-Wan said with a pitying tone as he observed Anakin’s precious face drop.

“What? That’s not true Obi-Wan!” Anakin ranted, “She does love me! She just also loves her job and I respect that.” He was clearly upset by what his master had said to him.

Obi-Wan quirked a knowing brow before responding, “Anakin, calm down. You know that it’s true. Search your feelings. When you’re in love,  _ truly _ in love and not just infatuated with someone, you would give up everything for them. Your duties, principles and your life included. If she can not do that for you, then I’m sorry Anakin, but she does not love you.”

Anakin looked so conflicted and hurt that Obi-Wan simply wanted to scoop the padawan up in his arms and hold him while whispering sweet, comforting nothings in his ear. But alas, he could not get the chance as Anakin quickly jolted up from his seat on the sofa and began pacing back and forth in front of the holo movie. 

Obi-Wan felt slightly perturbed and guilty at how his padawan was behaving but he knew that it had to be done. Now, Anakin knew that the corrupt politician did not care for him like he did and would come rushing into his arms any minute now for solace, like how it was meant to be. Except he did not. Instead, his boy’s face hardened with strong resolve as he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face his master who now stood, waiting in anticipation.

“You’re right, Master.”Anakin said and Obi-Wan could sense the force telling him that Anakin really did believe his words. A wide grin grew on Obi-Wan’s face as he admired his trusting, absolutely perfect boy. Obi-Wan began approaching his padawan to engulf him in a hug but was stopped in his tracks when Anakin continued talking.

“When you’re in love with someone,you should give your everything to them. I adore Padme with my entire being. That’s why I have decided to leave the Jedi order,”Anakin said resolutely, looking his former master in the eye.

Obi-Wan felt like the world had stopped turning when he heard those dreadful words coming from his padawan’s pretty lips. Anakin could not leave the order because that meant leaving Obi-Wan and he knew that Anakin could not survive without him, as he could not survive without his Anakin. He had to put a stop to this detrimental nonsense.

“Anakin, dear one, that was not the take away from what I said. Besides, you can’t leave the order, the galaxy needs you to protect them. Just think about all the needless suffering and lives that will be lost if the Jedi loses their best General,” Obi-Wan explained fervently.

Anakin seemed disturbed for a second before shaking his head. “No, you were right Obi-Wan. You said that I should give up my duties and principles and I am willing to do that for her.” With that he took one last look at his master before turning to make his way to the door. 

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan,” he whispered sadly and began walking towards the exit but a vice like grip latched onto his fore arm and threw him onto the couch. Anakin opened his eyes and saw his beloved master pinning him down.

“No Anakin. I’m sorry.”Obi wan whispered in Anakin’s ear and the last thing he saw before the force knocked him out was his master’s normally beautiful light blue eyes being a sickly bright shade of yellow.


	2. Improvise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys. I did not expect this fic to do so well. All the kudos and comments have motivated me to write more and that is why this chapter came out so fast. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the support and enjoy this chapter 
> 
> and maybe tell me what you like about it in the comments? That will motivate me so much and I would appreciate the hell out of it!

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked down at his sleeping padawan on the couch.

“That was not how that was supposed to go,” Obi-Wan mumbled to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

He would have to improvise a plan now. First thing’s first, they had to leave Coruscant as soon as possible before a Jedi Knight, or worse, a council member found them. As much as Obi-Wan loved and trusted his boy, he had a strong feeling that Anakin would throw him under the bus in a heartbeat after what had just occurred and well, he could not let that happen.

Obi-Wan began pondering for planets that they could elope to, crossing off the ones with the most obvious cons.

Tatooine? _No, too sandy._ Anakin hates sand _._

Felucia? _No, too humid._ Obi-Wan could not tolerate that sticky feeling for more than a day at best.

Hoth? It would be safe but he could not subject himself and his young one to those extreme conditions.

Naboo? No, that was a terrible idea for many reasons and Obi-Wan chastised himself for his moment of stupidity.

He dragged a hand down his face and that’s when the perfect planet came to him.

Alderaan! Yes, it would be perfect. They would not live in the city, they would live on the outskirts. They would be happy in the green fields and forests and, most importantly, well hidden and safe.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself but it soon faded as he glanced at Anakin’s resting body. Anakin would be upset with him, if not downright furious. He would not see reason. Obi-Wan knew this since he raised the boy. Anakin was always weak in controlling his emotions and that did not exclude anger. He was going to be very, very angry when he woke up.

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh as he tenderly brushed a lock of Anakin’s hair away from his forehead. He would have to find a way to subdue him. He could not let his young one fight against him as it would endanger them both and Obi-Wan would never let anything happen to his love.

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do and although he did not like it, it had to be done.

“For Anakin,”Obi-Wan chanted to himself as he strengthened his resolve and commenced his plan.

* * *

Anakin slowly sat upright as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear away his bleary vision. He felt extremely well rested, which was very uncommon as he was a Jedi Knight and war general in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was accustomed to not getting much rest, even less now that he was with Padme.

 _Wait, Padme!_ Anakin’s stature became tense as the events that had occurred with his Master less than twenty four hours ago all came crashing down on him.

Obi-Wan’s strange behaviour. The advice. His decision to leave the Order. Obi-Wan’s yellow eyes.

Anakin began to breathe heavily as he started to panic. His Master, his best friend, had knocked him out and turned to the dark side! He could not believe it. It was surreal. But, alas, he managed to calm himself down. It would not do well to have his emotions cloud his judgement in such a critical situation.

Anakin finally surveyed his surroundings. He was not in his quarters at the temple. He was in an average sized room. There was a wardrobe in the corner and a dresser with a mirror next to it as well as two loveseats facing each other with a small, round, glass coffee table in between them located adjacent to the bed. The walls were made of a dark coloured wood and the floor was covered in a dark red carpeting. There were also two small nightstands on both sides of the bed, which each had a lamp. There weren’t any windows so Anakin could not see the outside.

Anakin shook his head at that. The outside hardly mattered at the moment because he was going to get out now and then he would see the outside. He quickly got up from the bed and ran to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He bit his lip in frustration as his hand went to his belt, searching for his lightsaber, only to find it missing.

“Kriffing Obi-Wan,”Anakin cursed as he punched the door in vexation. He had taken his lightsaber from him, taken his ‘life’ as he liked to say. Anakin growled in rage before he forced himself to calm down. He sat down cross legged, facing the door with his eyes closed.

He knew better than to let his anger get to him. He was a Jedi Knight, not a young, inexperienced padawan for Force’s sake! He began to meditate so that he could think more clearly. An idea came to him.

He would use the Force to unlock the door. Sure, that should have been an obvious solution to the Jedi Knight but he was in a stressful situation, which he definitely was not prepared for by any means.

Anakin let out a burdened sigh and opened his eyes; it was time to leave this Force forsaken room.

He let out a startled gasp when he saw Obi-Wan standing in the open doorway. He hadn’t felt his presence which was odd since they did have a Force bond, after all.

“What are you doing on the floor Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked tenderly as he bent down in front of him to look into his padawan’s eyes. “You know that you’re not a youngling anymore, right?” Obi-Wan teased him with a playful grin on his face.

Anakin wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid smile off his Master’s face. So he did. Anakin slapped his left cheek as hard as he could before jolting up from his place on the floor and marching through the doorway into the hall, past Obi-Wan’s crouched form. The wooden walls of the hallway confirmed that he was in a cabin. He began to sprint down the hallway when an unbreakable Force wrapped around his body and immobilized him.

Anakin silently cursed when he realised that he could not break it.

“That wasn’t very nice, Anakin,”Obi-Wan scolded sternly as he walked along the hallway towards Anakin.

“I thought that I had taught you better manners than that,”he continued to chastise as he stood in front of his rude apprentice.

Anakin glared at him as he took in his Master’s face. He was frowning and stared at him with a look he could not decipher. It made him feel even more uneasy than he already was. Luckily, his eyes were blue. Anakin hoped that would turn out well for him.

He smiled victoriously as he spotted the reddish tint on his cheek from where he struck his Master. He was not helpless.

Obi-Wan sighed and cupped Anakin’s cheek, running the pad of his thumb along his cheekbones. He let his frown drop and allowed a smile to grace his lips as he gently caressed Anakin.

“But then again, you were always a bit of a brat,” Obi-Wan mused fondly as he gazed at his rowdy boy.

“Release me right now, Obi-Wan!”Anakin shouted angrily as he tried to move away from his Master’s soft touch.

Obi-Wan shook his head and gave a pitiful smile before responding that he wouldn’t and that they needed to talk.

“Talk? There’s absolutely nothing to talk about and I don’t want to speak with you. Let me go, Master!”Anakin yelled as he struggled against the Force.

“We need to talk, dear one and that is not up for negotiation,” Obi-Wan said strictly, his voice holding no room for argument. “But I will release you if you promise me that you won’t try to run when we have our talk,”Obi-Wan offered kindly.

Anakin observed his former Master. His face blatantly showing his distrust for the man before him. But what else could he do? His hands were tied. He would have to find a way to overpower him once Obi-Wan released him from his Force constraints.

Anakin sighed begrudgingly and nodded. “Fine, I accept your terms, Master,” he conceded, trying not to roll his eyes when he saw his Master’s face light up.

“Splendid, now follow me back to our room and we’ll have a nice, civilized chat,”Obi-Wan declared as he stopped using the Force to immobilize Anakin.

He sighed heavily when he saw his young one push his hand out at him, failing to force-push him down the hall.

“W-What? How is that possible?" Anakin questioned out loud, evidently alarmed and distraught as he realized that he was completely cut off from the Force. Anakin brought his hands up to rub his neck, an anxious tick that he developed when he was panicked and stressed during the war.

That’s when he felt it. The cold, strong metal around his thin neck. He knew what it was instantly as he was well accustomed to putting these exact collars on dangerous Force-sensitive criminals.

“You put a Force suppressant collar on me!” Anakin roared in fury as he glared daggers into his Master. Obi-Wan was honestly surprised to see that his eyes were still blue and not yellow considering the amount of rage and animosity he felt in this moment.

“Guess we’ll have to chat later, Anakin,” Obi-Wan acknowledged disappointedly as he waved his hand out in front of Anakin and caught him before he could hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


	3. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter so please leave a comment telling me what you think! It makes my day when I see them :)

“Obi-Wan! You bastard,” Anakin shouted angrily as he struggled against the cuffs that bound him to the headboard of the irritatingly comfortable bed. “Unchain me right now or force help me I’ll-” 

“You’ll what, Anakin? You know that you can’t beat me,” Obi-Wan interrupted his padawan’s furious screams as he entered the room holding a bowl. “And especially not in your current predicament,” he continued with an amused smile. His eyes flitted over his boy’s red face, the sight made even lovelier by his mussed hair; a result of his enraged struggling.

“Oh yeah? Release me from these bindings and I’ll prove you wrong Master,” Anakin sneered at Obi-Wan’s approaching form. 

“I’m sure you would Anakin,” Obi-Wan stated as his playful grin slowly morphed into something more serious. “But that won’t be happening until you’ve eaten and we’ve had our little chat,” Obi-Wan finished with a mirthless smile as he looked at his rage filled padawan. He could sense the waves of anger radiating from his boy and it amused him to no end. Even when his little one was mad at him, Obi-Wan could not help but find him endearing and adorable as always.

“I don’t want your food, you kidnapper! And I already said that I don’t want to talk w-,” Anakin yelled as he pulled against his restraints. They would bruise for sure but Anakin did not care much.

Obi-Wan simply hushed him before telling him not to struggle.

“I’ll just immobilize you with the Force if you keep fighting me, dear one,” Obi-Wan informed him sternly before sitting on the bed with the bowl of soup in hand. 

He raised a spoonful of fish broth to his padawan’s mouth after blowing on it for him.

“Here, my love,” Obi-Wan said as he patiently waited for his boy to open his mouth and take the offering.

Anakin simply scoffed and turned his face away from his master.

Obi-Wan sighed out loud. “Anakin, don’t be childish and eat. I know that you’re hungry,” Obi-Wan told him, trying to not become irritated by his padawan’s petulant act of defiance.

Anakin simply ignored him. 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he stared at the side of his young one’s face.

“I’m not afraid to punish you if you keep being difficult Anakin,”Obi-Wan threatened.

Anakin scoffed, ”What are you going to do Master? Kidnap me and chain me to a bed? Oh wait,you already did!”

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth in indignation. His padawan was not going to speak to his Master in such a disrespectful and insolent way. He would straighten out his little brat right now. 

“Alright then Anakin. If you want to behave like a bratty little child then I’ll treat you like one,” Obi-Wan declared menacingly. He placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand and uncuffed his unruly little one.

Before Anakin could punch his master with his now free hands, he felt the Force engulf his body and immobilise him till he lay still on the bed. He glared at his master enraged. He did not like being restrained. It made him feel small and helpless and reminded him too much of the scared little boy in slavery that he used to be.

Obi-Wan glared back at him before saying a few terrifying words that made his young padawan tense up in fear.

“You’re getting a spanking,” Obi-Wan said flatly, his voice concealing his true thoughts on the humiliating punishment that he had chosen to inflict upon Anakin.

“W-What?” Anakin queried out loud in disbelief, his tone holding an inkling of fear. His master’s cold, stern eyes remained the same. Anakin could not tell what he was thinking and that terrified him even more.

“You can’t do that Master,” Anakin yelled angrily. He suppressed his fear and replaced it with anger to show his master that he would not go along with his foolery and that he was not scared of him. Although, the thought of his master holding him down and beating his ass until it was red made his stomach twist with apprehension. “I’m a grown man!”

“I’m your master Anakin. I can do whatever I deem fit to reprimand an insolent padawan,” Obi-Wan responded as casually as ever as he pulled his disrespectful boy over his lap. “Besides, you weren’t acting like a grown man earlier.”

“I’m not your padawan anymore Obi-Wan! I’m a Jedi Knight! Release me this instant!” Anakin screamed as he tried to break away from the strong clutches of the Force. He knew that it would not work but he was getting more and more anxious as he came to terms with the fact that his former master was going to spank him like a youngling.

“Oh Anakin. You’ll always be my padawan,” Obi-Wan murmured fondly before raising his hand and striking Anakin on his rear. 

Anakin yelped at the impact, not in pain but mostly in shock. A blush quickly came across his face. This was humiliating.

“This is humiliating, Obi-Wan! You can not do this to me! Stop this right now,” Anakin demanded, trying to convey that this was not affecting him in any way whatsoever. But,the crimson blush that was currently spreading across his cheeks betrayed him and Obi-Wan knew this.

Obi-Wan took his other hand that was not hitting his boy’s soft bottom and turned Anakin’s head so that they could make eye contact. He smiled adoringly when he saw his boy blushing as red as a tomato. Anakin was so adorable. It would kill Obi-Wan one day.

“Don’t work yourself up, Anakin. It’s not like we’ve never done this before,” Obi-Wan said with a fond smile on his face as he remembered when he used to spank Anakin when he was a youngling. Anakin had always been mischievous and he was known to be a troublemaker and resident prankster in the Jedi Temple. It was common for his master to take him over his knee whenever he acted out of turn. The punishment, however, slowly fazed out when his young one had started adolescence and tempered his trouble making. Well, a bit.

“This is different, Master! I’m not a youngling anymore,” Anakin groaned, wincing at a particularly hard smack. He wanted to kick out his legs in pain and frustration but the meddlesome force was prohibiting him from showing his dissatisfaction towards the unfair situation. Although he had the feeling that his master already knew and that his actions would not have alleviated his predicament in the slightest.

“Well you certainly were acting like one,” Obi-Wan scolded and then sighed deeply.

Suddenly, the blows to Anakin’s already sore bum stopped and Anakin silently thanked the Force. It was beginning to hurt really badly.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his boy’s lower back and rubbed comforting circles. Anakin remained tense just to spite his former master.

Obi-Wan paid no mind to it. 

“Are you going to be a good boy and eat your food now, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked sincerely. Anakin’s blush spread. His kriffing master was belittling him! Anakin swore that he would kill his master if the Force let him go in this moment. He let his rage boil over which probably was not the smartest thing to do in this dilemma.

“Stop speaking to me like I’m some kriffing youngling, you motherfucker!” Anakin screamed furiously as he fought against the unbreakable Force. “Let go! God damn it!”

Obi-Wan stopped his comforting ministrations at once as he listened to his padawan’s violent outburst. Anakin felt uneasy and anxious and he did not need the force to tell him that he messed up big time. He even began to tremble in dread when his master removed his hand from his body. His master was being so quiet and it terrified him.

“You need to learn your place, Anakin,” Obi-Wan stated stonily. His voice was as cold as ice and it unnerved Anakin to have his usually warm and loving master speak to him in that manner. “I suppose that I failed in teaching you that. Make no mistake, I’ll re educate you now.”

Anakin felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up and he was relieved that he did not have to see his master’s face while he said these menacing words.

“You are the padawan and I am the Master,” Obi-Wan clarified as he began to rain down blows onto Anakin’s poor bottom. It was so much worse than before. His master was done holding back and was now beating him mercilessly.

“AH! Master stop! Please!” Anakin begged as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. This was absolute torture and he could not stand it. Pride be damned. He would grovel on the floor just to make this torment end.

“Repeat after me,Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his commanding tone reminiscent of his teaching days. Anakin had not heard it in a while. 

“I’m the padawan and you’re my master,” Anakin relented. He cringed as he felt the tears finally overflow and cascade down his face.

“You will respect me.”

“I’ll respect you Master! Please!”

“You will never curse at me.”

“Never! I will never curse at you master! Please, stop!”

“You will do as I say.”

“I will! I swear that I will, Master! Please! I can’t take this anymore!”

“You will not fight me ever.”

“Please master. I won’t. I promise you! So please!”

The strikes were becoming heavier and heavier and were coming so quickly. Anakin sobbed out loud, brokenly. It was too much for the boy.

“You’re mine.”

Anakin cried louder. What had become of his master? What did he do to deserve this cruel treatment? Why was he making him say this?

“I’m yours Master!”

Anakin dropped his whole body limply over his master’s lap with his face buried in the bed sheets when the excruciating strikes stopped on his abused bottom.

The whole bed was shaking from Anakin’s body wracking cries and Obi-Wan felt the guilt creep in as he watched his poor Anakin cry his little heart out into the bedsheets. It made Obi-Wan’s heart ache to be the cause of this much distress from his young one. He was meant to protect Anakin, not harm him. But, this was necessary. He needed to learn his place.  _ He needs to learn his lesson _ , Obi-Wan convinced himself. But, despite it all, he despised watching his dear one be in pain even if it was called for. 

He sighed regretfully and released his Force hold on Anakin. He half expected his little one to spin around and kick him right in the face. He probably deserved it too. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see his boy simply pull his arms from his sides to under his face so that he could cry into them.

Now that just would not do. Obi-Wan reached down and pulled his boy up into his arms.

“Shhh, little one. It’s alright. You’re okay,” Obi-Wan comforted his padawan as he cuddled the boy’s red stricken face into the crevice of his neck. “Hush now. Don’t cry,love. You were very good,my dear.”

Obi-Wan continued to whisper sweet nothings into his young one’s ear while rocking him gently to calm him down. Anakin was apologizing profusely and sobbing at the same time and Obi-Wan had to constantly reassure him that he was forgiven so that he would stop hyperventilating.

Anakin did not shift from his spot in his master’s arms even when he stopped crying in his embrace. His master still held him protectively and rocked him slightly. 

Obi-Wan knew that it was wrong to enjoy this but it felt so good to hold his little one in his arms and comfort him again. It reminded him of how things used to be before that wretch Padme came along and ruined everything. Holding his Anakin in his arms made him feel complete and blissful. He would never let his Anakin go. He needed this as much as Anakin needed it.

He felt his boy’s stomach grumble against him and he chuckled softly. 

Reluctantly, he let go of Anakin and placed him carefully on his side on the bed so that he would not irritate his bum. He kissed the crown of Anakin’s head affectionately before grabbing the bowl.

“I’m going to reheat this, dear one. Stay in bed and when I return, we will be having our little chat,” Obi-Wan told Anakin tenderly before leaving the room.

As soon as he heard his master’s footsteps recede into silence, Anakin jumped off the bed and rushed to the dresser, willing himself to ignore the bursting agony on his bruised ass.

While he was immobilized and forced to stay still during Obi-Wan’s cruel punishment, he had spotted something gleaming on the dresser. He picked it up and smiled cunningly.

He limped back to the bed and got into the exact position that Obi-Wan left him in.

He wiped at his tears viciously and gripped the hairpin tightly in his fist before tucking it into his robes securely.

He would let Obi-Wan believe that he was helpless and broken and when his master let his guard down, he would strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


	4. Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited talk is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this long ass chapter filled with necessary ;) plot.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think in the comments! I think that I'll need some new motivation to write the next chapter after this nightmare. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“Did you like the soup, my dear?” Obi-Wan questioned his boy as he fed him the last spoonful of soup from the bowl.

Anakin squirmed in his upright position on the bed. He was forced to sit on his tenderly bruised bottom as he ate and it hurt like hell. He was not even sure what his Master had asked him as he was too preoccupied with attempting to ease the pressure on his aching bum.

It was only when he noticed that Obi-Wan had placed the empty bowl on the nightstand and was now looking at him, awaiting an answer, that he nodded curtly.

Obi-Wan looked like he had expected more from Anakin but he smiled anyway. What did his Master want him to say after he had just been brutally abused and humiliated? Of course, he did not want to make idle chit chat with his kidnapper/ex-best friend. Anakin shook his head in dismay. The situation was so fucked up.

“Well that’s good,” Obi-Wan replied amicably. “Now, I suppose that it’s time that we finally have our little chat.”

Anakin nodded, cautiously eyeing his Master. He was not sure whether or not this talk would be beneficial for him but he conceded anyway. He did not want to piss his Master off again. His ass could not take another punishment like that. 

Obi-Wan sighed sullenly. 

“Anakin, dear one , you know that you can talk to me right? I’m not going to attack you or anything so please stop looking at me like I’m the villain here,” Obi-Wan promised earnestly. 

Obi-Wan’s heart grew heavy as he observed his padawan simply nodding in confirmation to his statement.

Obi-Wan detested seeing his young one acting so wearily around him. It was very unlike the reckless and happy-go-lucky boy that he had raised and it disheartened him when he realized that Anakin’s shift in emotions was all his fault. Maybe he had been too harsh with his young one. After all, Anakin had just been through a very confusing and stressful situation and it was only natural for him to lash out. They had also yet to have their talk, which meant that Anakin did not know the rules that he had to follow and he also-

 _No._ Obi-Wan silently scolded himself for doubting his judgement. Even if his little one was confused and scared, he should have never disrespected his Master like that. He knew better than to act like that and he got what he rightfully deserved and that was final. Obi-Wan was firmly reassured in his decision and it felt great to put the conflict inside himself to rest.

He observed his padawan wriggling on the bed, trying to find any measly comfort that he could muster through various positions, and sighed once more. Anakin’s spanking may have been well deserved but it still saddened his Master to see his young one struggling so very hard to find relief.

“You can lie down, little one,” Obi-Wan allowed as a pitiful expression overcame his face. Anakin’s dubious gaze met his, startled by his voice. “We’ll have our little chat in bed.”

Anakin bowed his head in acknowledgement before laying on his side. He sighed in relief as he was finally released from his fruitless fidgeting. It felt almost euphoric.

His moment of bliss, however, was ruined as he noticed that Obi-Wan had walked around the bed and proceeded to lay down next to him. He was now, unfortunately, face to face with his captor. Anakin knew that it was childish and probably quite pathetic, but he refused to look his former Master in the eye. He instead settled for staring at the rather plain and uninteresting bedsheet and ignoring Obi-Wan’s prying eyes on his face.

He heard his Master sigh regretfully and he flinched when he felt his large hands firmly but gently grip his chin and maneuver his face until they made eye contact.

Obi-Wan seemed enormously bothered by his attitude and he regarded Anakin with a suffocating look of pity. Anakin grit his teeth. He did not want his Master’s pity. Especially when this was all his fault.

“Anakin, my dear, I’m-” he sighed once more before continuing, “I’m sorry that you’re hurt. I truly am.”

Anakin stared at his Master, unimpressed. Was that supposed to be an apology? If so, it was a pretty shitty one.

Obi-Wan looked as if he knew what his padawan was thinking, his expression morphing into that of a stern resolve.

“I am not going to apologise for punishing you, Anakin. You deserved it and I don’t regret it. You needed to learn your place, young one,” Obi-Wan explained sincerely.

Anakin’s nostrils flared in fury. His Master was not even regretful for what he had done. He had struck his padawan, his friend, his _brother_ for Force’s sake! It was degrading and absolutely humiliating. On top of that, he had uprooted him from his life and moved him toForce-knows-where without his consent. He did not even have the courtesy to look guilty for his unjustified actions. Anakin felt resentment grow inside of him but he quickly moved to temper it. After all, it was not the Jedi way.

Anakin yanked his chin away from his Master’s grip and snarled at him.

“Enough of this farce. You obviously don’t care about me so I don’t even know why you bother to pretend, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said indignantly. “Just start your “talk” already.”

Obi-Wan had the audacity to look shocked by what Anakin had said. Anakin scoffed at that. He knew that he was right. Why else would his Master have ruined his life like this?

“That is absolutely ridiculous, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reprimanded, his tone stoney despite his ardent gaze. “I will always care for you. I love you, young one.”

Anakin looked at his Master like he was completely insane.

“You kidnapped me and collared me like some animal and then you beat me senseless and now you say that you love me?” Anakin queried in disbelief. “You’ve gone completely mad, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. “You’re being a bit overdramatic, my dear,” he said as his padawan glared daggers at him. “It was necessary.”

“Necessary, ” Anakin shouted incredulously, his Master regarding him cooly. “For what? How was any of-”

“I said that we needed to talk, young one, not argue. Allow me to explain myself and then maybe you will get your turn,” Obi-Wan reasoned, his voice low and reprimanding; reminding Anakin of times when he would be chided for speaking out of turn.

Anakin bit his lip to stop himself from cursing at his Master. He was talking to him like a kriffing youngling! It was irritating but Anakin knew that he had to listen to his Master obediently. His stinging behind served as a constant reminder of what would happen if he did otherwise.

“Now, what was I saying,” Obi-Wan began while stroking his beard contemplatively. He needed to have justifiable reasoning for his actions, or else Anakin would not submit and Obi-Wan would rather _not_ have to punish his boy for acting out so soon after his spanking. He decided that maybe claiming that Padme was using him would not go over well with Anakin, so he went for another truth instead.

”Oh yes, everything that I did was necessary. My dear, you were going to leave the Order for some woman who does not even care for you and I could not let that happen under any circumstances.”

Anakin opened his mouth to rebuttal that statement but a stern look from his Master made him shut it just as quickly as he had opened it.

“You’re smart so you must know that the moment word got out that the infamous General Skywalker left the Jedi Order, all of the enemies that you have made during this war would come after you. You would have no back up from the Jedi and truthfully, my love, you’re strong but even you must know that you would not stand a chance against all of them, especially if Dooku decided to seek revenge on you for all of your thwarting and mocking of him.”

Obi-Wan smirked slightly when he sensed that his words had had the intended impact on his little one. Anakin’s facial expressions suggested that he had not taken all of that into consideration when he had made the decision to leave the Order, the doubt made increasingly apparent by the worried divot between his brows. This was working out wonderfully for Obi-Wan and the Master hummed in pleasure.

Anakin frowned at the pleased sound coming from his Master and at his annoying little smirk on his face.

“And why was it so very important to whip me like a youngling, Master?” Anakin snarled at him viciously.

“I thought that we had already gone through this lesson, padawan. You were being disrespectful to your Master. Not to mention that you struck me and then lied to me that you would listen. You also immediately proceeded to attack me again,” Obi-Wan pointed out, bearing an unimpressed expression as he remembered the stinging blow to his cheek.

Anakin appeared a bit sheepish at that remark before he shook his head, bitterly.

“What about this Force-forsaken collar around my neck, Obi-Wan? Why was it necessary for you to collar me like some pet and cut me off from the Force? You know how agonizing it is to be separated from the Force! Especially for someone like me,” Anakin accused venomously.

Obi-Wan seemed troubled by his padawan’s words and he almost felt terrible for putting his young one through this. _But it is necessary_ , he reminded himself. He had not been lying to his boy.

“I know, Anakin. I am terribly sorry but you know why I had to. The only thing you’ve done since we arrived here was try to fight me and escape. I cannot allow you to use the Force and leave me, Anakin. I can’t just sit back and watch you get hurt. I simply cannot. You’re just going to have to get used to it until I know that I can trust you, my padawan,” Obi-Wan explained, clearly distraught as he thought about his young one getting injured because of his own incompetence.

Anakin’s brows furrowed as he contemplated all of this new information. Everything that Obi-Wan had said was more or less true and made sense to him. It was irritating to realise that his Master was not just a madman or bad guy but really just a scared and worried Master looking out for his reckless padawan.

Anakin sighed deeply before berating himself for his moment of weakness. No. This was not justifiable and it certainly was not right. His Master may have had good intentions but his actions seemed more selfish and self-serving than anything. After all, he could have just talked to him while they were in their quarters back at the temple instead of kidnapping him and this was no excuse for taking him away from his beloved Padme without any proper explanation.

Anakin would not be fooled by his Master’s smooth and manipulative ways. He would return to Coruscant and be with the love of his life and he would expose Obi-Wan’s true self to the High Council. He was determined and despite being cut off from the Force,he knew that it would support him and be by his side throughout this whole ordeal.

He would just have to pretend for a little while and then things would work out and be as they should be.

Anakin nodded in understanding and looked his Master in the eye before lying through his teeth.

“I…I understand, Master. You were just trying to protect me, right? You would never hurt me knowingly…” Anakin was pretty certain that his acting was believable. Padme had always told him that he was a wonderful actor and his padawan did as well ( although, usually in a sarcastic tone). Force, he missed them already. He really needed to sell this so that he could return to them soon.

He placed his hand over his Master’s and squeezed it lightly. He felt like a whimpering dog who had licked his owner’s hand after being kicked by him. He steeled himself at the thought. _This is necessary._

He peered up through his eyelashes to meet his Master’s gaze. 

“I’m scared, Master,” Anakin admitted in a soft voice.

Obi-Wan’s features softened as he brought his other hand on top of Anakin’s and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Don’t be scared, little one. I’ll never let anyone harm you. I’ll always protect you,” Obi-Wan promise as he gazed at Anakin fondly.

“But what if you hurt me unknowingly, Master?”Anakin questioned as he took away his hand from his Master’s grip. “Your eyes-they were yellow before-are you a Sith?”

For once, Anakin did not have to fake the fright in his voice. He needed Obi-Wan to answer these questions. They were instrumental to his escape. But, that did not stop him from fearing the answers. After all, his best friend could be Sith, his worst enemy and a major threat to the galaxy.

Obi-Wan’s mouth parted in surprise at Anakin’s words. His eyes had turned yellow? He thought that he had better control over the dark side than that. After all, he had been studying it and moderating its use extensively. Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin’s hand, deep in thought. He would need to be more careful in the future. If he did not, Anakin’s fears could come through and Obi-Wan knew that the dark side was capable of making him do unfathomable things to his Anakin. 

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought. He would never allow that to happen. Not while he was still breathing.

“Anakin, I assure you that I am not a Sith. However, I have been studying the dark side of the Force and I have learned many useful skills that I could not from the Jedi. I am planning to use what I have learned to protect myself and more importantly you, from danger. You need to trust me, Anakin. I would never hurt you,” Obi-Wan answered fervently as he took Anakin’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly as he gazed into Anakin’s beautiful eyes.

Anakin froze and blushed a bright pink. Obi-Wan was kissing his hand! What was happening? Obi-Wan would pat his back and grip his shoulder caringly. Force, he even hugged him once! But this? Obi-Wan had never kissed him before and this was oddly affectionate. It was like when he was with Padme. Anakin did not know how to react so he just stuttered out another question instead.

“W-where are we Master?”Anakin asked nervously. “Are we still on Coruscant?”

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at his padawan. Force, he was being so cute. Obi-Wan knew he should not give away this vital information but with his boy asking him so sweetly and looking so small and adorable ,Obi-Wan could not deny him anything at this moment.

“No, we’re not, my love,” Obi-Wan answered softly as he rubbed his padawan’s knuckles lovingly. “We’re on Alderaan.” 

Anakin’s eyes widened before he blurted out in shock.

“A-Alderaan? But that’s so far from the Temple!”

Obi-Wan nodded good naturedly. “Yes, my dear. That was the intention.”

Anakin gaped at him.

“We have to go back, Master! We have our duty to the Jedi and the Republic! We can't just abandon them!”

Obi-Wan shook his head at his padawan. “Anakin, my dear, I’m not a fool. I know you would sell me out in a heartbeat and go traipsing off to that wretched senator if we returned to Coruscant now.”

Obi-Wan gave his boy a knowing look before explaining further.

“Don’t worry about the council coming after us either, Anakin. I already informed them that we’re on a very important and taxing mission and that we don’t know how long it will take.”

Anakin shivered. His Master had really thought everything out. Obi-Wan was always clever and it was a very useful trait to have on the battlefield but now it was nothing short of terrifying to see him wield it as a weapon. 

“Are you planning to leave me cuffed and trapped in this room everyday, Master?” Anakin asked wearily.

His Master shook his head and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb.

“Once I am with you, they won’t need to be on Anakin. I trust that you have learned your lesson earlier today and know better than to try and fight me again.” Obi-Wan eyed his padawan sternly, almost daring Anakin to deny him.

“You’re right, Master. I have, so please don’t hit me again,” Anakin pleaded sincerely as he glanced at his Master. His eyebrows were knitted in worry and he looked like a scared puppy.

Obi-Wan’s heart melted at that and he sighed quietly.

“Don’t give me reasons to punish you and you’ll be fine, Anakin,” he countered honestly as he continued to stroke his young one’s cheek.

Anakin nodded nervously and swallowed hard. He did not like the sound of that. It proved that that spanking was not a fluke and that his Master was fully prepared to take him over his knee whenever he deemed it fit.

“Where’s my lightsaber, Obi-Wan?” Anakin queried. He would need it to escape.

“Safe, my dear,” Obi-Wan answered without any elaboration. One look at his Master’s face told him that that was the only answer he was getting. 

Anakin bit his lip. It was finally time to ask the scariest and most vital question of them all. He had stalled long enough and couldn't wait any longer.

He looked up, his sapphires meeting icy blue as he gazed into his Master’s beautiful eyes.

“Are you ever going to let me go?” He spoke so quietly yet he could tell by the ceasing of his Master’s ministrations that he’d heard.

Obi-Wan stared at him, his unwavering gaze burning so deeply that Anakin could have sworn that he was looking into his very soul.

He pulled Anakin into his chest and snuggled him possessively.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I made a [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) so if you wanna geek out about star wars and anime or if you have a questions, hit me up there! :)
> 
> Also check the end notes, if you wanna know more about this story and how it is gonna progress.

Anakin woke up in his Master’s arms, his head tucked securely under Obi-Wan’s bearded chin and their bodies pressed against each other. 

He blushed crimson and bit his lip in embarrassment as he remembered how he had got there.

They had finally had their talk and Anakin had pathetically degraded himself in order to gain his Master’s pity for vital information. Anakin cringed at himself, it was so humiliating. He was a Jedi Knight and esteemed General in the Grand Army of the Republic, after all. He should not be in this shameful situation. 

He wanted very badly to push Obi-Wan off the bed but willed himself against doing so. He needed to earn his trust. Then, he would be able to find his lightsaber and escape his prison in hopes of returning home to his dear Padme and apprentice.

He sighed frustratedly at his predicament. He wanted his former Master to be punished for his actions but he had to be patient in order for his plan to work. He was never particularly good at that virtue.

“Kriff it,” Anakin muttered quietly to himself, the words muffled by his Master’s robes that his face was soundly pressed against. He would have to just ignore his dwindling pride and resign himself for a little while longer.

He gripped his Master’s robes, shaking him intently whilst shouting his name.

“Obi-Wan! Wake up! Obi-Wan!" He shouted as he vigorously shook his Master awake.

“Mhm Anakin, why are you being so loud?” Obi-Wan complained, his voice hoarse as he cracked his eyes open to look at his bothersome padawan.

“Morning, Master,” Anakin greeted sweetly, “I would really appreciate it if you could stop clutching me like a newborn baby Fathier and let me use the ‘fresher.”

Obi-Wan could not prevent the tug at the corner of his lips. He was worried that he had almost broken his boy but here he was, as always, proving him wrong. His Anakin was as feisty and alive as ever. He felt his heart swell with adoration as he noticed his young one pouting at him with his eyebrows furrowed, clearly annoyed by his Master not fulfilling his request. His little spitfire was too adorable sometimes. 

He hummed contentedly, squeezing his adorable young one lightly and ignoring his sounds of protest before releasing him from his embrace. Anakin quickly sat up on the bed.

Obi-Wan looked up and smiled at his padawan, marveling at his innocent and pure beauty. He looked absolutely alluring like this, his curly brown hair looking soft and ruffled and his sapphire eyes still puffy from sleep. Obi-Wan’s eyes flitted over his disheveled robes, drawn towards the strip of tanned skin that was revealed. He bit his lip, trying to not let his imagination run wild. He did not want to scare his dear one off so quickly. After all, They now had all the time in the galaxy to explore their relationship since the Jedi and that horrid senator were out of the way.

Anakin peered down at his Master with pursed lips, indignantly. He hated to see his Master smile now which was ironic because it used to make his heart flutter before he had kidnapped him. He really wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, but he had ‘learned his lesson’ yesterday. At least his bottom was not aching as severely as before. 

“Where is the ‘fresher, master?” Anakin queried as he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

“Go into the hall and it’s the second door on your left,” Obi-Wan answered as he too got off the bed and stretched his limbs. “Go take a bath, young one, I will bring you some fresh clothes and then you will come downstairs. I should be done preparing breakfast by then.”

Anakin simply nodded before marching off to the ‘fresher.

“Oh and don’t even think about trying to escape, Anakin,” Obi-Wan called over his shoulder, his voice travelling down the hallway to where Anakin tensely stood in front of the ‘fresher door. “I will know if you do and trust me, sweetheart, you will not like the consequences.”

Anakin shuddered and hastily opened the door and entered the ‘fresher. His Master’s threat ringing in his ears. He could not afford to mess this up. He could not take another one of his Master’s cruel punishments.

He looked into the mirror in front of him and felt his blood boil at the sight of the shiny metal adorning his slender neck. He gripped it forcibly until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to break the karking collar into pieces but alas, he had no tools to do so. He would need specific tools to disassemble the darn thing and he had the feeling that Obi-Wan did not leave any lying around.

He violently switched the tap on, letting the bathtub fill up with warm water. He peeled his robes off of himself and scowled as he noticed his bruised bum. Kriffing Obi-Wan! He would pay for this. Anakin would make sure of it. He gripped the hairpin in his hand securely.

Anakin explored the ‘fresher as he waited impatiently for the tub to fill. It was plain, and starkly clean, containing only the bare necessities. He hesitantly opened the cabinet adjacent to the sink, hoping to find something that would aid his escape, only to find it barren of anything other than shampoo bottles and toilet paper. Anakin felt stupid for even thinking that his lightsaber could possibly be hidden there for a second.

He got into the tub and let the warm water engulf his body. It was very relaxing and his tense muscles as well as the abused flesh of his ass felt soothed. He moaned in relief and satisfaction.

“I will leave your clothes here on the cabinet, young one. Enjoy your bath,” Obi-Wan mused playfully as he ogled Anakin’s flushed skin before placing the robes and leaving.

Anakin’s whole face turned scarlet from embarrassment. He had not sensed his presence due to the collar cutting off their connection and he had not even heard him open the door. That kriffing collar was going to be a major problem in his escape plan. He needed to find a way to get it off soon. His life and more importantly, his pride, depended on it. Obi-Wan’s casual and sure way of handling him was aggravating him more and more. Why was his Master even looking at him like that? 

“Next time, knock!” Anakin yelled furiously as he hastily cleaned himself. This was so unfair. It was humiliating and it was outrageous. Damn it all!

Eventually, he did calm and dress himself in the clothes that Obi-Wan had given him. He was now wearing a dark brown tunic and was holding a black robe in his hands. He concealed the hair pin safely back in his fresh tunic. He would not wear the robe now as they were indoors. He also donned his signature boots.

Anakin looked himself over in the mirror and fixed his hair before making his way downstairs. He had planned on snooping around to search for his lightsaber, but his Master had called for him as soon as he had finished getting dressed. Anakin did not want to risk disobeying Obi-Wan and he especially did not want to find out how his Master would react to him tearing apart his house in his pursuit.

He looked around the ground floor and spotted the main entrance. Oh, how he longed to run through it and never turn back. He shook his head. He would not make it far, especially with Obi-Wan breathing down his neck. 

He sighed defeatedly and followed the aroma of his Master’s cooking. Obi-Wan smiled when he spotted Anakin entering the kitchen and he immediately gestured for his boy to come and sit at the table.

Anakin obliged and examined his surroundings. It was a basic kitchen, nothing too fancy. He doubted that his Master had stowed away his lightsaber in the pantry, but it would not hurt to check.

When he moved to stand, his Master had placed a dish filled with delicious looking fluffy eggs and crisp bacon on the table in front of him. Anakin’s stomach grumbled at the mouthwatering meal in front of him and he looked away embarrassed as his Master laughed good-naturedly at him.

“Eat, my dear,” Obi-Wan instructed generously as he sat across from his apprentice with his own dish.

Anakin did not need to be told twice as he quickly began gobbling down the exquisite meal. He hated Obi-Wan at the moment but Force, he was always a tremendously great cook.

Obi-Wan shook his head at his boy. “I said eat, Anakin, not scarf it down like a pig. You will choke at this pace,” he reprimanded his young one disappointedly before sighing deeply.

Anakin swallowed his mouthful and rubbed the back of his neck sheepish.

He awkwardly laughed before apologizing to his Master for his poor decorum.

Obi-Wan simply shook his head before digging into his own meal.

Anakin did the same but with manners this time.

It was awkward.

Anakin did not know how to strike up a conversation with his kidnapper which did not involve various filthy curses and threats and Obi-Wan seemed content to enjoy his meal in silence. Anakin did not have that luxury, however. He needed to gain his Master’s trust. How could he do that if they did not talk and open up an opportunity to bond?

He ate his food in quiet dismay when Obi-Wan suddenly stood up, tensed.

“What’s wrong, Master?” Anakin asked worriedly as he observed his Master’s anxious body language.

“Anakin, go upstairs and hide. Someone’s coming,” Obi-Wan ordered his padawan. “Now!” He shouted as he saw that Anakin had not moved from his seat at the table.

Anakin jolted to his feet immediately, startled by his Master’s harsh tone. He began moving to run upstairs but then thought better of it. He halted in his tracks and gracefully spun around to face his Master. This was an opportunity.

“If you give me my lightsaber, I will be able to help you Obi-Wan,” Anakin suggested to his Master nonchalantly. Obi-Wan shook with exasperation as a vein stuck out of his forehead. It appeared as if Anakin was giving him an aneurysm.

“Go upstairs right now or Force help me-” Obi-Wan shouted madly when a cool, deep voice interrupted his threatful command.

“-Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A bulky, dark skinned man with short cropped black hair and light brown eyes questioned curiously as he stepped into the kitchenette area. He was about a metre from where Anakin stood his ground and his gigantic frame towered over him, menacingly. Anakin was not intimidated though. He had dealt with much more dangerous and skilled opponents than this apparent smuggler without his lightsaber before and it would not be any different now. He would take him on headfirst if it came to that.

Anakin, however, was also a realist. So, when three more mercenaries entered the room, he had started to slowly walk backwards to where Obi-Wan stood. He could not take the medium built Rodian who had two blasters attached to his hip nor could he take the armed and gigantic Wookie that stood beside him. The pale Palliduvan woman with long blonde braids donning a work belt did not seem too challenging until she glared daggers and bared her fangs at him, bloodthirsty.

“Ah well, we um-uh-we’re-” Anakin stammered trying to formulate an answer when Obi-Wan shot him an aggravated look which unmistakably told him to shut up.

“Excuse my friend here, gentlemen and my lady,” Obi-Wan addressed the group of misfits cordially, a polite smile gracing his face. “He hit his head pretty badly when our ship crashed and ever since then he’s become a bit, well, retarded.”

Anakin side eyed his Master, clearly upset by his choice of lying.

“You see, this was the first building we came across and we really needed to treat his wounds and recuperate from our hasty landing,” Obi-Wan explained calmly and rationally. 

Anakin hated to admit it, but his Master was a pretty good liar. It was a dangerous talent for him to possess and the way he easily shifted into it was making Anakin feel uneasy. 

“I see,” the man responded evenly. He approached the set table and trailed his hand across the smooth wood.

“So that must mean you searched the place?” the smuggler asked as his gaze slowly trailed from Obi-Wan to Anakin. He looked him up and down, deliberately. Anakin tensed immediately and swallowed apprehensively. Obi-Wan struggled to control his temper from getting the better of him. No one could look at his Anakin like that. They were unworthy of him. Obi-Wan felt the dark side pulse through him but he pushed it aside. _Not in front of Anakin_ , Obi-Wan reminded himself. He collected himself before answering.

“Yes, I apologise for the snooping but it was urgent,” Obi-Wan apologized in a sincere tone.

“It’s alright,” the man responded, his gaze sharply scrutinizing Obi-Wan, “as long as you did not find our packaged goods.”

“We did not find anything of the sort,” Obi-Wan denied casually as ever.

The man regarded him silently before cracking a wide smirk at him. Obi-Wan returned it, kindly.

“You’re a decent liar,” the smuggler admitted honestly, “but when you’re in my line of work, you can spot them real easily. Blast ‘em fellas!”

Anakin slid and ducked behind the counter as soon as the blasting commenced. He should have listened to Obi-Wan and hid upstairs when he had the chance. He had no weapon, nowhere suitable to hide and no protection as his Master was too busy fighting these brigands. He prayed that the Force would look out for him.

He peeped over the counter and observed his Master. Obi-Wan was as graceful and poised as ever as he fought and defended himself with his lightsaber. To an outsider, it would look like his Master was in control of the situation but to his apprentice, it was easy to see how Obi-Wan’s movements were faltering in the unfair three to one fight. 

Wait, three to one?

Anakin narrowly escaped the blast that was aimed for his head. The woman smuggler had snuck up on him. He grit his teeth as he swiftly kicked her feet from under her and bolted through the door which led to the living room. He ran until he arrived at the familiar staircase once again and he did not hesitate before scaling it. He could hear the savage woman rapidly gaining on him and it caused him to panic.

Fuck! He needed a weapon now. He locked himself into the bedroom and scurried to find something to use to his advantage. There was absolutely nothing besides the lamps on the nightstands.

He armed himself with one and struck at the smuggler as soon as she had broken through the door. He had promptly kicked the blaster out of her hand while she was in her disgruntled state. However, she quickly overcame it and lunged at Anakin ferociously, causing them both to fall down.

Anakin scrambled to get the vicious woman off of himself, but it was no use, she had her talons sunk into his flesh. In their rumble on the floor, he managed to grip a tool from her belt and he quickly stabbed her with it. She screamed out in pain and loosened her grip on him before moving to rip out his throat with her teeth.

Before she could end his life, Anakin had taken advantage of her loose grip on him and used his strength to throw and smash her body into the glass coffee table. It shattered immediately and the insane woman did not move an inch. She looked like a corpse. Anakin feared that he had killed her instead of subduing her.

He checked her pulse and thanked the Force when he realized that she was still alive. He never liked to kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. It was not the Jedi way. He sighed as he stood up, gritting his teeth angrily. He forgot how difficult it was to fight without the use of the Force by his side.

He peered down at the weapon in his hand. It appeared to be a small vibroblade that he had swiped from the woman’s belt.

Anakin’s hand shook with excitement and adrenaline as he analyzed the tool. A vibroblade! An actual vibroblade! Anakin thanked the Force, almost in tears. He would use this to break this horrid collar on his neck easily and then he would be free from Obi-Wan. 

Anakin hastily took in a shaky breath. He needed to be smart about this. He could not use it now; it would not work. He must hide it. Somewhere he could access it easily when the time was right and somewhere Obi-Wan would never find it. But where?

Anakin’s face lit up with hope as he ran to the ‘fresher. He concealed the blade in the rolls of toilet paper and pushed them to the far back of the cabinet and rearranged it so that more rolls would be in the front. He hoped that it would work. It had too.

Anakin bit his lip, he felt giddy with joy. His plan was coming together. The noise from the boisterous fighting downstairs quickly snapped him out of his little moment of happiness.

He sighed and picked up the blaster before sprinting downstairs and entering the kitchen area. 

He ignored the sight of the dead Wookie on the floor and instead settled for staring at his master who was currently choking the dark-skinned smuggler.

His master’s eyes were a furious, crackling bright yellow and his master growled in hatred as he slowly but steadily crushed the man’s windpipe. This was not crucial but Obi-wan craved it. He wanted this disgusting criminal to suffer for even looking at his boy like a common whore. He wanted him to beg for mercy. He wanted him to grovel before him and then he wanted to end his pathetic existence.

“Master!” Anakin shouted urgently, his face taut with worry. “Look out!”

Obi-Wan teared his eyes away from the criminal to his young apprentice in surprise. He was even more shocked to see his young one pointing a blaster at him. 

He pulled the trigger and Obi-Wan heard the body of the Rodian crash to the floor, dead from Anakin’s numerous shots through his core.

Obi-Wan smiled buoyantly at his padawan. Anakin had not betrayed him. In fact, he had saved him. The Master was overjoyed to see his young one have his back. This was how it was meant to be. This was how it was going to be from now on.

He snapped the smuggler’s neck uncaringly and approached his boy.

Anakin gasped at his master’s unbothered attitude to the cold-blooded murder he had just committed. Anakin had not even realized that he had dropped the blaster on the ground until Obi-Wan engulfed him in a tight hug, his grip on him possessive. He had immediately returned it.

“Thank you for having my back, dear one,” Obi-Wan muttered in his ear, softly.

Anakin thought about the hidden hairpin in his robe, his recently acquired vibroblade and then about how he had gained some of his Master’s trust back all in one day.

He smirked slyly to himself and mumbled, “You’re welcome Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the chapter! Leave a comment to tell me what you think about it,maybe? Thanks!
> 
> Ok down to business. I mapped out this story last week and I know how this is going to go. The ending is already decided and the basic plot is written out. If you just wanted porn,sorry to let you down but this has a lot of plot to it.
> 
> However,I made some changes. Check the tags. Ahsoka is going to be much more vital to this story and you are going to see a lot of her. So,if you don't like her,just leave. She's gonna be real prominent in this.
> 
> Also,I'd like to remind you all,well I've never really stated it before but the tags should be more than a hint, this is a DARK FICTION. i.e. there's gonna be a lot of manipulation and pain and rape and if that is not your cup of tea,then please leave. I do not wanna have to deal with hate comments or any unpleasantness because you all failed to comprehend the tags.
> 
> That being said,I hope that you all who are gonna stick around will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Till next time! Bye


	6. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little fun chapter filled with porn,some plot,but mainly porn.
> 
> I wanted to spoil you all a bit before shit hits the fan ;)
> 
> As always,please leave a comment telling me what you think! It allows me to update more frequently as I get motivated and excited when I read them!

“You have been such a good boy, Anakin. You deserve this reward,” Obi-Wan whispered huskily into his love’s ear before biting it, lightly.

Anakin bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud wantonly at the teasing snip. He was so turned on.

He gazed at his Master lustfully as Obi-Wan shifted from his side on the bed to the towering position over his lithe clothed body. 

Obi-Wan trailed his hands down his boy’s physique, admiringly, almost appraisingly even, until he rearranged himself into a more suitable position to pleasure his young one who sat up against the bedhead, propped against some pillows.

Anakin bit his lip even harder, drawing some blood when his Master had pulled down his pants and began to stroke his painfully erect dick.  _ Force, this was so wrong, on so many levels, but he could not help himself. _

He closed his eyes, recalling how he got here in this unforeseen situation.

  
  
  


It had been a whole week since the incident with the smugglers. Anakin had made sure to become the absolute incarnation of obedience, politeness, and playfulness so that he could gain his Master’s trust completely. It was not an easy task to do but he persevered.

He learned to bite his tongue when Obi-Wan teased him like he was a kriffing youngling or dim padawan.

He learned to banter gleefully with his Master over meals like they were still back at the temple.

He learned to fake a smile and to nuzzle into his Master’s palm when he cupped his cheek, lovingly.

He had been a completely pristine apprentice for Obi-Wan and the Master had been most pleased when he noticed the shift in his young one’s attitude.

Obi-Wan thought it was because Anakin understood his well-meaning and that he knew that Obi-Wan genuinely loved him and would care for him forever.

He was sorely mistaken.

Every moment that Obi-Wan lengthened his young one’s leash, Anakin either snooped around or tried to pry information from him. Obi-Wan usually indulged his seemingly innocent questions, but it was not enough for Anakin. He needed more to escape.

Although, Anakin had not found his lightsaber, yet, through his searching, that did not mean that he did not find any interesting items.

He had stumbled upon a few holocrons in Obi-Wan’s drawers. They were not cubical, no, they were shaped like pyramids and there were engravings at the base of each in a language that Anakin could not read. He felt sick holding them. They oozed of negativity and peril, so Anakin simply placed them back and made his way to the bed to rest after an exhausting day of snooping and appeasing Obi-Wan.

He sighed heavily as he lay on the bed and gazed up at the banal ceiling. 

How did it come to this? When did his Master, the ideal Jedi Master, embrace the darkness? When did he become so protective over him and why? It just did not make any sense to him. Obi-Wan had trained him remarkably and he knew that Anakin could protect himself. So, why?

As Anakin pondered over his dilemma, an unpleasant thought popped into his head. Was it because of Padme? Obi-Wan had never been a fan of politicians but he had begun to excoriate Padme quite a bit lately. Actually, now that he thought about it, did this not start when Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke about her back at their quarters at the temple? Obi-Wan had tried to get Anakin to leave Padme after bad mouthing her character to him. Anakin had not thought much of it, but now? After everything? The pieces fit together perfectly.

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Obi-Wan’s cool voice snapped Anakin out of his horrid realization.

Anakin quickly sat up on the bed, startled and eyed his Master as he moved to place the glass of water on the nightstand.

Anakin peered up at him; His Master’s face blatantly told him that he expected an answer.

He had a strong suspicion that if he said that he was thinking about Padme, he would not only piss his Master off but also cause him to lose all of his newly acquired trust and privileges. That could not happen under any circumstances.

But a silly and playful answer would not satisfy his Master as he knew that he had looked awfully distressed before he realized that Obi-Wan had entered the room.

Anakin decided on another concerning truth that troubled his mind. He let out a bothered sigh as Obi-Wan sat down on the bed next to him, worriedly.

“I’m just worried about Ahsoka. She does not know about what happened and she must think that I left her without saying goodbye. I-” Anakin sighed once more, clearly upset,” She hates when I leave on missions without bidding her farewell and especially when she can’t see me off.”

Anakin looked down at his hands in his lap, his face brimming with worry. He picked at his nails, irritated.

Obi-Wan quickly stopped the bad habit by grabbing a hold of his hands. Anakin faced his Master.

Obi-Wan appeared to be taken aback by his words. He had not expected that his dear grand padawan would have been negatively affected by his hasty impromptu plan.

“Well, that is unfortunate, Anakin. But I am sure that she will understand. It was an urgent mission concerning the separatist leaders after all,” Obi-Wan explained rationally, trying to push down his own guilt at troubling Ahsoka.

Anakin choked down a scornful remark at his Master’s cold words before it could leave his lips and land him in a world of trouble. He was acting like all of this was not his fault and it truly was becoming harder and harder to suppress his rage and newly found hatred for his corrupted Master’s indifferent attitude towards the unjustifiable situation they were in.

Anakin simply forced a little understanding smile onto his face and nodded his head at his Master.

“I’m really tired, Master,” Anakin announced as he moved to lie down once more to rest.

“Ah ah, my dear,” Obi-Wan cooed to his padawan, handing him the glass of water,” Drink this first.”

Anakin was not thirsty, but he conceded anyway. It was another survival tactic that he had developed. Try and make his Master happy, no matter how tedious it became.

He handed the empty glass to his Master and shifted himself on the bed to find a comfortable sleeping position. Obi-Wan seemed rather pleased as he placed the empty glass on the nightstand and began to cuddle his padawan.

“Goodnight, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly as he snuggled Anakin against his chest, securely but also softly.

Anakin resigned himself submissively and fell into a slumber as he basked in the comforting warmth that his Master always seemed to radiate.

* * *

Obi-Wan was always an early bird. So, he would have still woken up at six in the morning even without Anakin’s incessant humping of his left leg. Although Obi-Wan had to admit that it did expedite his awakening. The Master smirked to himself. This would be fun.

He gently shook his boy awake and Anakin immediately stopped his randy and depraved actions against his Master as he met his eyes. A look of horror crossed his face as he realized what he had done. 

He flushed and kicked himself upwards, shifting far away from Obi-Wan stumbling out apologies, one after the other.

“I-I’m so sorry, Master. I did not mean to. I did not know. I’m sorry, I really-” Anakin was cut short by Obi-Wan’s soft lips meeting his trembling ones.

Anakin let out an undignified noise of surprise and he found that he could not pull away. He supposed that it was due to the shock that his mentor was kissing him,his padawan who he had basically raised,like a lover!

Anakin did eventually break free and pull away, his breathing heavy as he stared at his Master with wide, incredulous eyes.

“What are you doing?” Anakin shouted exasperated as he shook his head in disbelief. Was he still dreaming?

“I thought that would be obvious, my love,” Obi-Wan began gently as he cupped his boy’s face and pulled him in closer, till he could feel his Master’s soft puffs of air on his plush, delicate lips. “I’m kissing my sweet, little padawan.” 

Obi-Wan kissed him once more. It started soft and gentle, but it quickly grew more passionate by the second. Anakin knew that he should pull away, but he found himself not wanting too. Maybe it was because he was touch starved since Padme was away settling Naboo dealings for a week or maybe it was because he had always found his Master attractive, mostly in his teen years, but Anakin promptly started kissing back against his better judgement.

Anakin could feel his Master’s smirk against him, and it turned him on even more. His Master was always so refined and admirable, always so sure of what he wanted, and he usually got it. Anakin did not want to admit it, but he had often found himself jerking off to the thought of his Master in his room when he was a young padawan. It had made him feel dirty and guilty at the time, but he could not stop. His Master had been his whole world back then. It all changed when Padme came along, and they fell in love; he had not needed his Master like that in a very long time. But Padme was not here right now, and he needed a moment of relief from his dire situation. Just a singular moment of pleasure and relaxation. Then he would feel ashamed for his weakness.

Anakin pulled away, breathing heavily and staring at his Master with half lidded eyes. 

“M-Master, we probably shouldn’t-” Anakin’s dwindling conscience forced him to state before being cut off by his Master’s compelling purrs.

“Shhh, sweetheart, let yourself have this. You want this. You need your Master to take care of you, like I always have,” Obi-Wan purred into his lovely boy’s ear as he rubbed his palm against his boner, sensually. “You’ve been such a good boy, Anakin. You deserve this reward.”

Anakin opened his eyes and peered down at his Master who had taken him into his mouth.  _ Oh Force, it felt amazing. _ He could not stop the moans of pleasure from escaping as his Master began to suck harder and take more of him into his mouth. Obi-Wan had opened his eyes and met his padawan’s gaze with great pleasure. The face that Anakin was making would haunt Obi-Wan’s dreams forever. He looked so lewd and utterly debauched. Obi-Wan planned on keeping that delightful expression all to himself.

Anakin wanted to thrust his hips up so badly, but he tried not to, he did not know how his Master would take it. But as Obi-Wan began to tease him, his resolve broke and he gave in. He gripped his Master’s blond lucks tightly and jerked upwards. His Master had not gagged and that led Anakin into some more depraved thoughts. His fantasies, revelations and his Master’s skillful mouth had him coming in Obi-Wan’s mouth without warning.

Anakin slumped against the pillows, his grip becoming loose on Obi-Wan’s hair as he panted from his release. Anakin watched Obi-Wan pull off his flaccid cock and swallow it, never breaking their eye contact.

Anakin felt like he should apologise but before he could, his Master had towered over him once more and kissed him. He shuddered as he tasted his own salty release on his Master’s mouth.

Obi-Wan pulled away afterwards and laid down next to him on the bed. His Master smiled at him.

“You could have given me a warning, you know?” Obi-Wan teased his padawan. Anakin flushed crimson once more and began to stutter out both an excuse and apology at the same time. The Master let out a huff of fondness and took his boy’s hand in his own to kiss it gently. He admired his padawan’s perfect, beautiful, and flushed face.

“I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured genuinely.

“I know,” Anakin replied as he closed his eyes, relaxed.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I had my first case of writer's block with it but I managed to push through and get it done and I actually like how it turned out. So tell me what you think please!
> 
> Also you can find [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) here so message me there if u wanna geek out about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


	7. Be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's rather exciting.
> 
> Also,I will busy for a while so you can expect the next update around late August.
> 
> And,as always,leave a comment telling me your thoughts about this chapter or anything that you liked about it.
> 
> Happy reading and I'll see you all later :)

Anakin leered openly as his master brought a cherry to his lips and popped it into his mouth. He ate it in a decorous manner that was wholly and undoubtedly Obi-Wan. It made Anakin blush with shame as his mind became bombarded with corrupt and dirty thoughts. He gazed on, not being able to tear his salacious gaze away from his wicked master’s mouth as he chewed and swallowed the juicy fruit.

Anakin gulped as he stared at his master who was languidly licking his lips before eating another cherry. Anakin let out a small puff of air, undoubtedly becoming aroused at his lewd thoughts. 

That sinful mouth was on him last night, dragging shameful and undignified moans from the assuredly disgraced Jedi knight, Anakin Skywalker. He would never forget the inebriating feeling of Obi-Wan’s hot kisses on his skin, nor would he forget the heady feeling of his skillful tongue as it swirled around the tip of his cock. He would also never be able to forget the shame and guilt for his moment of weakness towards his master. After all, that was all it was, a moment of weakness, a mistake. He was stressed and frustrated and missing Padme and thus, he succumbed to his master’s enchanting words and intoxicating touch. Or at least, that was what Anakin told himself. He was not sure if he could live with himself if he admitted otherwise.

“Are you done ogling me, already?” Obi-Wan teased his padawan playfully as he removed the pit from his mouth with his fingertips, placing it into the bowl in front of him. He flashed a snarky, yet charming, smirk at his boy. “That’s a pity.”

Interrupted from his internal berating and denial, Anakin hastily shifted his gaze away from his master’s lips and met his piercing icy blue eyes instead. He blushed scarlet and quickly tried to stammer out an excuse. He was not checking out his Master.

“W-what? I am not! Master!” Anakin squeaked out weakly, all too aware of how guilty he sounded. He buried his face into his arms on the breakfast table, embarrassed and utterly humiliated as he heard Obi-Wan’s melodious and cheerful laugh fill the room.

Obi-Wan’s mood was the stark contrast of his padawan’s. He was overjoyed and worry free. Everything was going incredibly well with Anakin and they had made many improvements on their relationship that Obi-Wan did not see coming when he improvised his kidnapping. His boy was actually listening to him and depending on him, both emotionally and physically. He had submitted to his master, willingly and wantonly, which was something that only occurred in Obi-Wan’s wildest dreams. It was crazy and almost unbelievable how quickly he got Anakin to depend on him and only him again. 

If he had known this was what it would take to keep his dear one safe and his forever, he would have done it years ago. Alas, he could not see the future back then. Well he still could not, the Sith holocrons that he had stolen from the archives did not contain that information, but he was certain that he would obtain that useful skill one day in the future. He shook his head and pushed those usually insatiable cravings for knowledge aside for the time being. He would focus on the present now and sate himself with his far more precious treasure.

He smiled fondly as he gazed at his endearing boy’s head of floofy hair. Obi-Wan could not see his young one’s adorably flushed face as he was too busy trying to bury it into the table and drop off the face of the planet. He chuckled at his young one’s childish antics. _Force, he loved him so much._ He wanted to admire his perfect face. 

He gently pushed Anakin’s arm away from the side of his face before cupping his cheek and firmly lifting it so that they would make eye contact. Obi-Wan’s expression softened even more as he took in his apprentice’s beauty. Anakin’s cheeks were flushed a light pink, his sapphire eyes shone in the light and his pretty, pink lips quivered as he stared back at his master pleadingly. It all made for a lovely sight and Obi-Wan was grateful that it was all his.

“I’m just teasing my dear,” Obi-Wan reassured his padawan amicably when he noticed that he seemed on the brink of abashed tears. “Don’t cry now.”

“I’m not crying Obi-Wan!” Anakin defended himself, flustered. He pulled his face away from his master’s gentle, yet possessive, hold before barking out some more feeble lies that no one in the galaxy would believe. “Besides, I was looking at the cherries, not you!”

Anakin cringed inwardly as he heard himself. Force, what was wrong with him?

Obi-Wan grinned at his apprentice. He was quite amused with his young one’s fruitless efforts. He was too stubborn for his own good but Obi-Wan supposed that was one of the many reasons he loved him. 

“Of course, Anakin,” Obi-Wan acknowledged in a patronizing tone. He picked up another cherry with his fingertips and pressed it against his boy’s lips. “Open up, sweetheart. You wanted a cherry, no?”

It was an obvious jab at Anakin’s poor claim earlier, but he could not bring himself to sneer in annoyance at his master. He could not. Not when his master looked at him with those entrancing blue eyes waiting for him to obey.

Anakin found himself submitting (something that became far too frequent for his liking) and opening his mouth so that his master could feed him the small, sweet fruit.

He chewed it slowly, savouring the taste as well as the delightful expression on his master’s face. Anakin knew he had won. His master was absolutely smitten with him and he would not expect his submissive apprentice to ever lash out at him.

Anakin peered up at him through his thick, long lashes as Obi-Wan tenderly wiped away some escaping juice from the side of his mouth unto his thumb. Obi-Wan’s bright eyes darkened as he intently pressed his thumb against his love’s soft lips. 

The message was clear. Anakin allowed him entrance into his mouth, and he enclosed his lips around his master’s digit, sucking lightly all while maintaining eye contact. 

_What a pervert,_ Anakin thought to himself idly as he examined the once renowned Jedi master before him. He did not deserve that title. He would take great pleasure in ripping it to shreds when he reported him to the council and exposed him to the entire galaxy.

Anakin let go of his finger with an obscene pop and batted his eyelashes up at his master, almost innocently.

Obi-Wan gleamed at him dangerously. “Did I say you could stop?” Obi-Wan asked lowly.

Anakin bit his lip coyly and shook his head. He did not look even the slightest bit guilty for his teasing.

Obi-Wan smirked at him before chuckling softly. “You are a little minx, Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin smiled knowingly at his master.

“Come now, my dear,” Obi-Wan muttered lovingly as he got up from his seat and moved to leave the kitchen. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Anakin followed him almost enthusiastically to the bedroom. But he knew better than that, it was only an act. None of it was real. But Obi-Wan thought it was and that was all that mattered. That’s what Anakin repeated to himself as he failed to slow his eager pace and sputtering heart as he trailed after his master.

* * *

“Are you punishing me? Because I was teasing you earlier?” Anakin questioned frantically as he tugged against the cuffs that bound him to the headboard of the bed. “I was only kidding Master!”

Obi-Wan shook his head disapprovingly as he peered down at his bound padawan from where he stood at the side of the bed.

“Do not pull against the cuffs, Anakin. You will hurt yourself,” Obi-Wan warned his boy in his protective master tone.

Nonetheless, Anakin continued to struggle causing Obi-Wan to bite the inside of his cheek in frustrated annoyance. 

Anakin could really be such a brat when he was ready. The thought of staying and straightening out his young one’s unruly behaviour quickly crossed his mind but he just as quickly subdued it. He needed to go and give an update to the council soon or else they would become suspicious and Obi-Wan would rather not have them interrupt his long-awaited bonding time with his boy. Besides, Anakin had proven that he could be good when given the right incentive this past week and well, Obi-Wan did not mind indulging him in the slightest.

“Master, please let me out of them. I’m sorry ok-” Anakin had begun to apologise without any true meaning. He would say anything to get out of wearing them. He had spent the good part of the past week without them on and he had gotten used to it and well, Anakin never really did like being physically bound. Something that Padme knew very well. Anakin almost smiled as he remembered the time they had experimented, and it did not turn out quite how they expected it to.

“Hush Anakin. It’s not because of your little display earlier,” Obi-Wan assured his padawan as he flashed him a teasing smirk. “And this is not a punishment.”

Anakin squinted upwards to scrutinize his master from his low position on the bed. It did not seem like he was lying to him. But then again, if everything that Anakin had learned this past week, he had learned that looks could be deceiving and that his master had a conniving silver tongue.

“Then why master?” Anakin whined. “I don’t like being handcuffed.”

Obi-Wan’s face softened at that and he took a seat on the bed next to his boy’s abdomen. 

“I know, my sweet boy. I would not do it if it was not absolutely necessary but I have to step out for a bit and I need to know that you’re safe here where I can find you,” Obi-Wan explained as he slowly caressed his young one’s cheek with an affectionate gaze. “Don’t pout, Anakin. Everything I do is for you. I will be back before you know it and I’ll reward you when I return.”

Obi-Wan allowed a little smile to grace his face as he saw his young one nod slightly in understanding at his master’s words. He leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead before he stood up and fixed his robes. 

“Be good.”

He left with those demeaning parting words which made Anakin’s blood boil with rage. This was necessary? Everything that he did was for Anakin’s best interests? Stay here and be good like a pet dog? Anakin wanted to scream and shout and Force, he wanted to break something, preferably his master’s perfect face, but anything would do for the time being. Anakin knew that it was not the Jedi way to let his anger cloud his judgement, but he did not care. The council was not here to chastise him or save him as a matter of fact and he had to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to survive this ordeal. He needed to escape soon or else he would lose himself in all of these pent-up emotions that swirled inside of him. 

He hated him. He hated how his master treated him and he hated himself for being so blind to his master’s true self. If only he had seen it before, then none of this would have happened. He would not have been so torn apart inside. He would have had Obi-Wan thrown in prison before these deep dormant feelings aroused for him. He would have been able to completely resent him and possibly even forget about him one day. But not now, not after all of this. Not after he had kissed his master and shared his bed, not after they…

Anakin could not deal with it. He could not bear to think about what his life had become and what his confused unreliable heart desired. He simply could not. 

He knew one thing for sure, however. He needed to leave now or else he would never have the strength or opportunity arise again. So, he braced back billowing tears and shut off his aching heart and instead opted to use his head. It never failed him before, and it would not now.

He maneuvered himself to pull out the hair pin concealed in his tunic with his teeth easily enough and quickly began to pick the lock of the handcuffs. He was in an awkward position, but it was doable, especially for someone as skilled as Anakin Skywalker.

As soon as his hands were freed, he pounced off the bed and sprinted to the ‘fresher. Obi-Wan had not thought to lock the doors. He was a fool to trust Anakin so easily. Anakin almost felt sorry for him. 

He sneered as he dug through the toilet cabinet’s contents like a mole rat, persistent and desperate. He wanted that Force forsaken collar off now.

Anakin gripped it with excited trembling hands as he stood in front of the mirror to examine the collar. He knew exactly what he had to do to destroy it and he hastily set to work. He expertly seared through the wires and harsh metal until the collar fell to the ground in pieces.

Anakin sucked in a harsh breath of air as the Force suddenly buzzed around him. It lunged at him and it felt like it was piercing his body in every single surface area it could find. He had known that being abruptly connected to the Force after being cut off was not a pleasant experience, but he had never felt particularly guilty when he forced one on a criminal’s neck. Now that he knew what it felt like, he figured that he would have to apologise to many, many people in the galaxy.

He let out a relieved sigh as the staggering pain and Force calmed itself. It seemed that the Force was on his side now and well, Anakin had little to be grateful for nowadays, but this counted as a big win for him.

He straightened himself. He did not have the luxury to waste time when Obi-Wan could waltz in at any moment.

Anakin took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, attempting to enter a semi-meditative state. It was ironic that something he despised so passionately was going to be the one thing that gave him a surviving chance. Once he had reached it, he had let his mind be at ease and he searched for the calling out of his kyber crystals. He heard the soft lull and his eyes snapped open.

He darted down the stairs and entered the living room. He walked around with his eyes closed in focus, his mind completely open and subject to the will of the Force. There it was.

Anakin approached the shiny ornate dark blue vase with beautiful swirls on it and smashed it to the floor without mercy.

There it was, lying in the centre of the broken shards. 

His lightsaber.

His life.

He desperately clutched it in his palm. He would not lose it again.

And with that, he bolted out of the front doors, mounted the first speeder he spotted, and he sped off towards the towering buildings of Aldera that he could spot from within the valley.

* * *

Obi-Wan had just reached the storage unit that held his ship in the capital when he felt it.

Anakin had broken his bindings and now he was a bright shining beacon in the Force. He was not even trying to conceal himself. Obi-Wan might have even felt disappointed in his padawan’s lack of critical thinking and shielding in his escape if he was not livid with rage.

His young one was trying to leave him, after everything that he had done for him. Obi-Wan had made sure to treat him well with the utmost care and here he was, throwing it back at his face and abandoning him just so that he could go and run off to that damned senator. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw with indignation as he recalled the past week. Anakin was an ungrateful little brat. He had been so good, uncharacteristically good, but Obi-Wan had brushed it off as him accepting and understanding his master as he usually did.

Obi-Wan had been a fool.

He had underestimated Anakin’s slyness and had allowed himself to be deceived. Anakin did not trust him. He tricked the master into thinking that he understood, but he never did. He had fed him lies and like a lovesick idiot, he ate it up without thinking twice. His love for his padawan had blinded him.

He squeezed his fists tightly as he marched away from his ship. He moved to a more isolated section and waited for him. He could sense his perfidious apprentice approaching the area he was in. He definitely planned to steal a ship and head to Coruscant to sell him out to the council.

Obi-Wan felt the dark side of the Force whispering around him as his anger only heightened at the realization that not only had he been played by his dearest one but he was going to be backstabbed by him as well. He grit his teeth as he waited impatiently for his little traitor to arrive.

Obi-Wan would not let love cripple him this time. He would put him in his place and make him submit and by the time he was done, Anakin would have wished that he had never left the cabin.

* * *

Anakin dismounted the speeder and rushed towards the oddly unoccupied hangar that he stumbled across. He expected more pilots to be around but he guessed that not all space ports were as busy and lively as the ones back on Coruscant. 

He spun around and surveyed the area for a ship that he could ~~steal~~ borrow. He would not need a grand and fancy one since Alderaan and Coruscant were relatively close to each other and it would not take too long to reach the temple.

Every muscle in his body tensed in trepidation as he spotted his fuming master regarding him with an icy unforgiving stare.

Anakin froze as he gawked at his master. He felt uneasy. His master had never looked at him like that, not even when they argued and fought. 

His eyes were too cold. Too wrathful. They screamed danger.

Anakin berated himself mentally for being scared. Obi-Wan should be the one afraid of him. He had escaped and he had his lightsaber with him and it would be in his every right to strike the Sith down.

Anakin gripped his saber from his belt and armed himself with it. He ignited it and faced the weapon towards his master threateningly.

“What do you think you’re doing, Anakin?” Obi-Wan questioned his padawan as he uncrossed his arms from his chest and let them fall to his sides, his hand near his lightsaber so that he could easily arm himself if his foolish padawan decided to try anything rash. Anakin did not seem to be making smart decisions today.

“I’m going on a midday stroll,” Anakin replied sarcastically before snapping at his master venomously. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m leaving this accursed place and I’m going home. Now get out of my way.”

The side of Obi-Wan’s lips quirked up mirthlessly at his padawan’s strong, misguided words.

“You’re not going anywhere, my dear,” Obi-Wan stated simply as he began to trail towards his disobedient apprentice. “Your place is with me.”

Anakin grit his teeth angrily as he glared at him. He pointed his saber menacingly towards his approaching master.

“No, it is not. I have no time for your games, Obi-Wan. Get out of my way or I will make you,” Anakin spat viciously as he gripped his weapon harder, preparing himself for a fight.

Obi-Wan’s loud and humourless laugh filled the isolated hangar (nothing like the melodious, jubilant one like back at breakfast) before he stopped and an ominous tension replaced it.

“No, no, no Anakin. You have never been able to make me do anything nor will you ever be,” Obi-Wan patronized him as he stopped walking and stood five feet in front of his imprudent pupil. “Now, give me your lightsaber and let’s go home before I decide to stop being nice and whip you here.”

Anakin growled. He was fed up of being underestimated and treated like a foolhardy youngling by his former master. He was done listening to him.

He struck viciously at his master, using his once repressed feelings of rage and betrayal to aid him. 

But his lightsaber had not sliced Obi-Wan open as he had expected. It instead pressed firmly against Obi-Wan’s blue blade.

“Wrong choice, Anakin,” Obi-Wan muttered darkly as he met his apprentice’s eyes.

Anakin glared back at his master’s blazing yellow eyes with hatred. 

He struck again quickly, swinging his lightsaber at his master aggressively. 

He wanted to cut him down. He wanted him to fall. He wanted to be free of him.

Obi-Wan blocked every blow before attacking Anakin himself. He twirled his blade before delivering a powerful strike that Anakin narrowly managed to counter at the last second.

Obi-Wan continued to attack him on the offensive and Anakin quickly found himself being backed into a corner. That was no good. He needed to avoid being trapped in a tight spot.

Anakin quickly pushed Obi-Wan backwards with a mighty Force push until his master crashed to the floor on his back, painfully. Obi-Wan groaned as he got himself to his feet. He looked for his very naughty apprentice with an intense gaze, but he did not find him where he last stood.

Obi-Wan swiftly scanned his surroundings to find Anakin sprinting towards a ship.

Obi-Wan felt his heart stop beating for a second. No, he could not let Anakin leave him.

He manipulated the Force to hurl the numerous metal crates lining the hangar at Anakin, hoping to knock him out or at the very least slow him down. 

But Anakin was resilient and an amazing soldier, so he did not let those crates hinder him. He sliced through them persistently and blocked them from reaching him. He soon found himself next to the ship but Obi-Wan would not let him step one foot in it. 

Obi-Wan had caught up to him and lunged at him from behind. Anakin had of course, sensed it and blocked it hastily. He grunted as he spun around to swing at his master but Obi-Wan was not there.

He had jumped on top of the ship and was now glaring fiercely down at his insubordinate padawan.

“It’s over Anakin. I have the high ground,” Obi-Wan yelled as he gestured to his critical position.

Anakin grit his teeth. He was hoping to steal a ship and leave immediately but he now realized that he had to take his master out. He would not let him leave easily and he would follow him persistently when he did manage to elude him. That would be a problem.

Anakin took a few steps backwards and looked up at his master stormily. He knew what he had to do.

“You underestimate my power,” He cried as he spun his blade and jumped over Obi-Wan, intending to land on the ship behind him and strike his master down.

Instead, he found himself on the hangar floor, shrieking in pain as he clutched what remained of his severed right arm tightly.

Obi-Wan jumped down and extinguished his lightsaber as he walked towards his wailing apprentice. He did not want to do that, but he had little choice. It was the only way to subdue him. But he could not let his defiant padawan see his hesitancy for his actions. He needed to be the certain and strict master that Anakin feared just enough to stay in line.

He crouched down to Anakin’s writhing form and put a hand out to steady him. 

Anakin’s tear-filled ferocious eyes met his master’s and he sneered at him viciously before jerking his body away from his touch.

“Fuck you, Obi-Wan! I will never forgive you! I’ll kill you!” Anakin screamed as he used the Force to call his lightsaber to his remaining hand. Obi-Wan intercepted it however and stared at his rageful, pained padawan coldly. “I hate you!”

“Go to sleep, padawan,” Obi-Wan muttered before sending a very strong Force suggestion towards Anakin.

Obi-Wan observed his young one’s tear stained resting face and stroked his cheek, deep in thought. He sighed deeply and eventually picked him up, tucking him securely against his chest. His grip tightened as he looked down at his apprentice’s wrecked but still beautiful face. 

He wished none of this had happened, but he did not regret. What he did was necessary, and Anakin had been the one to betray him. No, he would not feel guilty or badly for something terrible that his apprentice had brought down on himself. He was determined to keep a heavy eye on Anakin now and he would never let him get the chance to slip away from him again.

As Obi-Wan carried Anakin back to their home, he just wished the sound of Anakin’s “I hate you!” would stop ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


	8. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! remember when I said the next update was coming out at late august? yeah neither do I lol
> 
> All jokes asides,I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I thought that after I'd finished my exams that writing would come back easily to me but it seems taking a two month hiatus took a toll on me lmao.
> 
> And within those two months,I was messing around on ao3 and found the stats bar which shows u stuff and holy shit there are a ton of you that read this story and are subscribed which made me super happy that people were enjoying this,so thanks for that. Then it made me sad because none of u talk to me ahhhhh (;^;)
> 
> So here's to changing that cuz I missed ur comments these past days and the high it gave me reading them soooo without further ado,I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment telling me what you think! 
> 
> Also,there's (finally) a surprise in this one,but it's a welcome one ;)

“Anakin Skywalker is dead,” Obi-Wan announced to the council somberly. He stood in the centre of the council chamber and examined his fellow Jedi with a wily desire masked away by a melancholic face.

Yoda’s ears perked up faintly and his face dropped in apprehension, Windu’s jaw clenched slightly, Plo Koon took in a more strained breath than usual and well, Obi-Wan did not bother glancing at the other members to see their reactions. They were insignificant and held no true power, after all. Obi-Wan knew this for a fact as his vote rarely counted for anything in council decisions. In truth, the real council was Plo Koon, Mace Windu and of course, the head, Yoda. They were the only members that Obi-Wan had to convince and luckily, Obi-Wan knew them well enough to trick them easily.

“Terrible news, this is, most unfortunate yes,” Yoda lamented, his hand gripping his knee tightly from his cross-legged position in his seat. “Hoped we did, that Young Skywalker would bring balance to the Force.”

Plo Koon nodded solemnly in agreement. “At least he is one with the force now and can truly be at peace,” he called in good faith. 

Mace, however, was having none of it. He cut through the pleasantries with his usual objectiveness that was usually mistaken for cruelty and indifference in regards to the “Chosen One”. It seemed that even with Anakin dead, Windu still could not find it in himself to be gentle or even a little bit considerate towards him.

“Yes, but how did he die?” He questioned unbothered. “And where is his body? We need a full report on this incident, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan felt his blood boil as Windu pressed. It was difficult for him to see them treat Anakin’s death like a fleeting concern; something so inconsequential. It irked him greatly. No one could see how truly important and special Anakin was. It seemed that only Obi-Wan could. That was fine, though, Obi-Wan was not going to be sharing his Anakin with them ever again after this meeting.

He sighed deeply and let his irritation bleed away into the force. He could not let the dark side feed him while he was trapped in a room filled with Jedi, especially not while he was trying to convince them of a lie. It just would not do.

“I could not get to him in time,” Obi-Wan began narrating his fable somberly. “The mission was going well. We were tailing Nute Gunray and Lott Dod and they had no idea that we were following them. We travelled to Cato Neimodia and as we suspected, we found them consorting with Count Dooku there. We eavesdropped and we were being discreet, but I suppose that Dooku caught Anakin slipping because the next minute he had begun running. Anakin and I chased after him till we reached the outskirts of the bridge city. Anakin was being _foolish_ and _reckless,_ and he attacked first and-,” Obi-Wan took in a pained, shuddering breath as if he were truly reliving such a horrible experience. “And Dooku- he cut off his arm and then he stabbed Anakin in his stomach-and then he- he looked at me as he gripped Anakin by the back of his neck before he threw him off the bridge. The last thing I saw was Anakin’s terrified, pale face as he plummeted into the acidic oceans below. I tried to save him… I really did Masters…but Dooku unhabilitated me with the force and before I knew it, he had escaped on his ship.”

Plo Koon rested a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as Obi-Wan tried to calm himself down. He truly was proud of himself for that little performance. He was sure he had them all fooled. 

He blinked rapidly and looked up to examine Yoda who was regarding him with a knowing look of pity and his eyes flickered to Mace who also surprisingly seemed bothered by Obi-Wan’s story and pitiful state.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

Obi-Wan tried extremely hard to suppress the triumphant smirk that was desperately attempting to claw its way onto his face.

“Understand Obi-Wan, we do,” Yoda sympathized with him, “Nothing you could have done, there was, to prevent this tragedy.”

“Master Yoda is right.” Mace agreed. “The force works in mysterious ways. Skywalker’s death may have very well been the will of the force.”

In that moment, Obi-Wan once again felt the incredible urge to punch Windu. For him to warp his master’s sole philosophy to justify or rather attempt to “comfort” Obi-Wan over the death of his padawan was not only insulting but infuriating. He needed to cut this meeting short. He was going to lose control of his rage otherwise.

Obi-Wan nodded his head at the two masters understandingly. 

“Now that that is settled, take your seat Master Kenobi. There is another matter of grave-” Windu began to move on the meeting to its next agenda but Obi-Wan interrupted him.

“Masters, I…” Obi-Wan trailed off grimly, as if unsure of what he was going to say next. That notion was quite absurd since Obi-Wan had thoroughly planned out his speech on the flight over to Coruscant. “I can no longer stay here. I cannot be a Jedi any longer.”

All of the other Jedi tensed at Obi-Wan’s confession. They never thought that they would lose the perfect, pristine Jedi that was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“It’s too much, Masters. I lost Qui-Gon and I got over it, I lost Satine and I got over it. But this? I can’t be a Jedi whilst I mourn him, Masters. And I must mourn him,” Obi-Wan avowed to the council.

It was silent for a moment as Obi-Wan examined them.

Yoda sighed. “Stop you, we will not. If this is what you truly want, support you, we will.” Yoda gave him a tight lipped but genuine smile. It must have been hard for him to say that.

Plo Koon nodded along with Yoda. “You will be missed Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan inclined his head in agreement, a small smile on his face as he turned to face Mace.

Windu seemed slightly concerned but he quickly masked it away with his usual stony face. “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, my friends,” Obi-Wan replied as he heard the other members chant the same wish. He bowed his head in a quiet, almost humble satisfaction, and turned his back to the Jedi council one final time before walking away with no intention to return whatsoever.

He did not feel as much remorse as you would think as he left his life behind him. For he had a bright future ahead of him with his Anakin by his side. All he needed to do was keep his boy with him, safe and sound. All that was left was to straighten out his young one’s insatiable rebellious streak when he returned to their home and well, they had all the time in the world now to do just that.

“Master Obi-Wan!” A high-pitched voice called out to him, breaking him away from his thoughts of dealing with his traitorous young one. 

He recognized that voice. If it had been anyone else interrupting him, he probably would have kept walking at the very least. He had not planned on staying on Coruscant for so long after all, not when his treacherous but still dear Anakin was laying knocked out and injured on their bed unaccompanied.

He stopped his pace and slowly turned around. He smiled warmly when he saw the young togruta sprinting towards him.

It was their padawan, Ahsoka Tano. When Obi-Wan and Yoda first schemed for the young girl to be Anakin’s padawan, Obi-Wan had never suspected that she would become so endeared to the both of them. She was just supposed to be the means to an end; a tool to help his too attached padawan to learn to let go of his emotional attachments and to give him a little bit more responsibility. Little did they know that Anakin would come to pry past her typical teenage snarkiness and see the true gem that she was. She was determined and strong and clever, all qualities of a good Jedi, but she was also compassionate as well as passionate like her Master. It bonded the two of his young ones together and they formed a close-knit, brother-sister relationship that no Jedi Knight and padawan should have ever formed. 

They were too close. This would have bothered Obi-Wan usually, but he also saw their little padawan for the treasure she indeed was. They had gone on countless missions together and they had looked after each other many times, especially during life and death situations. Obi-Wan could not help but grow fond of her as well. She was very much alike to his young one, but she was also different, like how a daughter shared traits with her father but was still their own unique person. It was a breath of fresh air for Obi-Wan when he was having a hard day. It made him overwhelmingly happy to see her smiling at Anakin while they bickered as well as when the Master instructed her through some katas, she was having difficulty with. In another timeline, Obi-Wan could see her as Anakin’s and his child. It just seemed right. Obi-Wan was afraid that he adored the idea a bit too much. Since when did he become so paternal towards his grand padawan?

Ahsoka tackled him into a strong embrace, her face buried in the Jedi robes over his chest. “Master, I’m so glad that you’re alive. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t.”

She squeezed herself further into the embrace, as if she were afraid, he would leave and never come back.

 _'Ah, that’s when,'_ Obi-Wan thought to himself fondly as he looked down at his armful of padawan and hastily moved to return the needy hug. _'As needy as her Master_ ,' he bemused himself.

“Shhh, Ahsoka darling. It’s alright. I’m here,” Obi-Wan cooed to the little one who slowly started to release her hold on him.

“I’m sorry Master Obi-Wan. I don’t know what came over me,” Ahsoka apologized needlessly as she pulled back fully and stood in front of him. She blinked up at him, giving him a small, miserable smile.

“Master Plo told me that…you’re leaving. I mean that you left the Order and that um,” Ahsoka began, shaking her head in disbelief and dismay. “And he also said…he said…. that Master-” She took in a shuddering, strained breath as if she couldn’t fathom what she was about to say. “that Anakin died.” 

Her voice cracked and her blue eyes filled with tears before she could stop them. She shook her head harder, as if that would will it away. She could not cry in front of her grand master. It was too disgraceful and she never wanted to shame her Master.

“And I _need_ you to, I mean, Master Obi-Wan, _please_ tell me that he’s lying,” Ahsoka’s shaky voice pleaded with him and she blinked up towards the master’s face. “Please, Master.” She begged.

Obi-Wan’s heart shattered into a million pieces at the sight of his little one begging him, caving in on herself as she looked into his eyes with her own tear brimmed ones. She was filled with pain and anguish, but she pushed through it all, she had to know even when she was hurting beyond repair. She was resilient and beautiful even when she was at her lowest, most pathetic point of her life. It made him feel something that he had not felt since he took his Anakin away with him. 

He felt regret.

He should never have hurt ~~his grand padawan~~ their padawan this badly. It was never his intention but still. She should have done something else. Anything else that would not have been so detrimental to their poor girl.

Obi-Wan’s gaze softened and he replied in a gentle tone, as if that would prevent her from breaking any further. “I’m sorry, my dear. But it’s true. I have left the order.”

Ahsoka took in a hitched breath and closed her mouth, sharply. Her lip pressed against each other tightly as she bobbed her head in understanding. “A-and what about Anakin, Master?” she pressed although she already knew. After all, there was only one thing in the entire galaxy that could make Obi-Wan Kenobi leave the Jedi Order for good. But still, she needed to hear it.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He did not want to lie to her. He did not want to stab her with this icy lie that would forever break their padawan but what other choice did he have? He could not tell her the truth about her master. He could not risk it. He could not risk losing his Anakin, not even for her. He pushed his affection and care for his little padawan deep inside of himself. He opened his eyes slowly and made eye contact with the young girl.

“Anakin Skywalker is dead,” Obi-Wan announced in a tone that meant finality. 

Ahsoka recognized it immediately. She was used to that tone coming from him. She was always scolded and punished with that tone from her grand master when she refused to follow orders. But it never hurt quite as much as this time did. 

The dam finally broke. Her tears cascaded freely down her cheeks and she sniffled to herself as she brought her hand to cover her mouth. She tried to calm herself down but found that she couldn’t. Force, she felt so pathetic and worst of all, she felt _alone._

“Yes, th-thank you master,” She responded and nodded her head. She turned around to run off, probably to cry her eyes out into her pillow back in her room but a large hand stopped her from escaping.

She found herself trapped in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was directing waves of comfort towards her and it was working. But she had to stop this, Jedi did not cry into another’s arms and she was not some youngling. “Master, stop, it’s fine,” she tried to escape the loving embrace.

“No, Ahsoka, I’m not going to leave you alone while you’re like this,” Obi-Wan promised heartfeltly. Especially when it was all his doing.

“But Master, people will see,” Ahsoka stated. She did not want her fellow Jedi seeing her in such a humiliating disposition.

Obi-Wan hummed acknowledgingly. “Alright, Ahsoka. I know a place where no Jedi will interfere with us.”

* * *

Ahsoka took a sip of her strawberry shake as she fiddled with her fingers on the table. Dex had just walked away, presumably to continue cooking up orders, after serving them their usual go to drinks.

Now it was just her and her grand master. 

She ripped her gaze away from her hands and stole a peek at him. He was smiling warmly at her. But for some unusual reason that she couldn’t quite place her finger on, she felt uncannily unsafe. It made no sense whatsoever. Obi-Wan would never hurt her and he was being so sweet to her, even buying her her favourite drink at the famous diner. He even held her while she wept into his chest after he finished explaining the story of her master’s demise. Then why? Why did the force around her vibrate with trepidation?

She swallowed unconsciously before licking her lips. “I apologise for my behaviour today, Master Obi-Wan. It was not my intention to disgrace you or my master’s memory with my deplorable actions,” Ahsoka apologized in a hushed and ashamed voice. But Obi-Wan was having none of it seemed, because they next thing she knew, he had cut her off abruptly and grabbed her tiny arms in his own.

“You needn’t apologise for anything, my darling. It was a natural response to losing one’s master,” he explained as he comfortingly rubbed circles on her skin with his thumbs. Ahsoka bristled at his words. She was used to certain pet names but for him to say ‘my darling’ was oddly possessive and Obi-Wan was the ideal Jedi Master. He knew that he was not supposed to have attachments and notions such as this.

“I know, Master but it was not the Jedi way. I should not have acted like that,” Ahsoka declared truthfully. 

Obi-Wan seemed to tense at that and for a split second, she swore his eyes had darkened. But it was gone just as fast. He smiled kindly to his grand padawan and nodded in agreement.

“You’re young, Ahsoka. You don’t need to always be so perfect,” Obi-Wan told his little one with a knowing gleam in his blue eyes. 

Ahsoka did not know what to say so she just nodded dumbly. Obi-Wan’s smile grew wider at her perceived understanding and his eyes were awfully fond.

She coughed suddenly and pulled away her hands. “Where will you go, Master?” She enquired as she took another sip of her sweet shake. She twirled the straw idly as she awaited the answer.

“You don’t have to call me Master anymore, Ahsoka, dear. I’m no longer a Jedi,” Obi-Wan stated matter of factly.

Ahsoka gawked at him. “You’ll always be a Jedi, Master Obi-Wan. I know that you’ll return someday. The order would be lost without you.”

Obi-Wan grinned at her again, his smile did not reach his eyes that were suddenly overcast. He had a heavy feel around him. “Would they now?” he muttered as he zoned off in the direction of his jawa juice.

Ahsoka gulped again. She felt apprehension build up withing her once more. She let out a laugh after a few moments of tense silence. “Of course, Master. And just so you know, I don’t just call you Master because you’re a Jedi. It’s a term of respect for me and you have taught me many things, along with Anakin. I hold you in great admiration. Thank you for everything that you have ever done for me, Master,” Ahsoka confessed sincerely. Everything she said was the truth and she wanted him to know how she felt. Afterall she probably would never see him again after this. Maybe her words would also provide comfort for him. She may have lost her master but Obi-Wan had also lost his padawan.

Obi-Wan appeared to be surprised by her words and greatly moved by them, because his eyes became teary. He blinked and willed them away. “Thank you, Ahsoka. It was a pleasure to guide you through the ways of the Force over the course of these years that I’ve known you.”

Ahsoka blushed and nodded. They stared at each other for a while. Each thinking drastically different things at that moment but the other not being able to tell.

“When will you be leaving?” Ahsoka asked curiously. 

“At 1300 hours, but I do have some things that I need to pick up here before I depart,” Obi-Wan admitted to the young padawan.

“Can I see you again? I mean when you’re about to leave. I would like to see you off.” Ahsoka said casually as if it did not matter if he said no. But Obi-Wan’s heart twisted as he remembered Anakin telling him about how much it meant to her. 

He found himself agreeing. “Of course, my dear.”

She stood up and smiled genuinely at him. “May the Force be with you, Master.”

“And with you, my dear padawan,” Obi-Wan reciprocated warmly.

After their short farewells, Ahsoka sped off to Padme’s apartment as fast as she could without getting arrested. She brushed past C-3PO when he opened the door for her and immediately called out for her friend. She found the woman sitting on her sofa, with her back hunched and her face buried in her hands. She looked miserable and so unkept. It was weird to see the senator in such a state. But Ahsoka was in no place to judge, she hadn’t lost her husband after all.

“Ahsoka…” Padme crooned as she looked up at the young girl in her living room. “It can’t be true. It can’t be. I know it’s not.”

Ahsoka rushed over to her side and embraced her tightly. “I’m sorry Padme, I’m so sorry,” she repeated genuinely to her friend.

“Don’t be sorry, he’s not dead. I know he’s not. I would know if he did die,” Padme said calmly, as she suddenly collected herself. She turned to Ahsoka and gave her a smile. “Anakin is alive.”

Ahsoka shot her a withering look. She wanted to believe her; she really did but Anakin was dead. She could not feel her Master in the force and their force bond had been abruptly cut.

“Padme…he’s gone. I can’t feel him in the force and-” Ahsoka started but was interrupted by Padme’s resolute senator voice.

“No, he is not. My Anakin is alive somewhere in this galaxy. I can feel it!” Padme interjected loudly as she stood up from her seated position.

“That’s impossible, Padme. Besides Obi-Wan said-” Ahsoka began to explain but stopped herself short as she remembered her encounter with her grand master. He was acting strangely and so different and something, something in the Force was telling her that something was off about Obi-Wan. She could feel it in her bones.

Padme noticed her shift in demeanour. “Ahsoka…what is it?” Padme questioned concerned as she did a once over of her friend.

“It’s…” she hesitated for a moment. “It’s Obi-Wan. I met him today, but he seemed terribly off. I don’t know why but I have a really bad feeling about this.”

Padme straightened her spine and nodded. “You think that he’s hiding something? Something about what happened to Anakin?”

Ahsoka stood up to stand face to face with the older woman. “Yes, I don’t know, it’s just, there’s more to this situation than what meets the eye, Padme. I can feel it.”

“Just as I can feel that my husband is alive,” Padme agreed positively. She gave Ahsoka a hopeful smile.

“We need a plan, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka grinned right back at her.

* * *

“Obi-Wan, were you really about to leave without saying goodbye to your old friend?” Padme asked with a raised eyebrow as she approached the man loading his ship.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth in annoyance. He was waiting for Ahsoka at the docking bay for 30 minutes. She was late. Obi-Wan wanted to leave as soon as possible but he figured that he owed this to their young padawan. She was testing his patience and now this wretched senator from Naboo was going to antagonize him. He tried his absolute best to temper his hatred for this cunning woman who had ripped his perfect boy from his arms. It would not do to rip her to shreds in such a public area, even though he severely wanted to.

“Of course not, Padme,” Obi-Wan replied as sweetly as he could, trying to keep the malice from slipping from his tongue. 

“That’s a relief to hear. I’ve already lost so much and I would not want to lose another friend,” Padme admitted as she stood in front of him. She smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry to hear about Anakin.”

Obi-Wan nodded silently to that statement. He had not lost anything. He had only gained so far, and he would continue to do so. Of course, he could not tell the damned woman this.

Padme suddenly moved to embrace him and he, unfortunately for himself, let her. He needed to hold out the façade, just a little longer before he could leave this planet and return home to his love.

While Obi-Wan kept his sneer from reaching his face, Padme smiled towards Ahsoka who had winked at her before sneaking aboard his ship.

Padme had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherriemaries) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
